Carpe Diem
by Eppsie
Summary: Parfois, quelque chose de grave se cache derrière une simple fatigue. Don va en faire la douloureuse expérience et aura besoin du soutien de sa famille et de ses amis...
1. Chapter 1

CARPE DIEM

CARPE DIEM

**Chapitre 1 : **

« Don…Don… »

David secoua un peu plus durement l'épaule de Don, étonné de le trouver encore endormi.

David, Colby et Megan étaient parti déjeuner sans Don après avoir remarqué qu'il se reposait à son bureau. En temps normal, ils auraient été très surpris qu'il dorme en plein milieu de la journée au vu et au su de tout le monde mais ces derniers temps ils ne reconnaissaient plus leur chef d'équipe. Il s'irritait facilement et était beaucoup plus fatigué qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre. A leurs yeux, seule l'adrénaline le maintenait éveillé. A plusieurs reprises, David, Colby et Megan avaient essayés de le convaincre de prendre des vacances mais à chaque fois ils s'étaient attirés la foudre de Don. Ils s'étaient alors tournés vers Alan et Charlie mais ces deux derniers s'étaient également heurtés à sa colère. Don ne cessait de répéter qu'il était adulte, qu'il était le patron, et que personne n'avait à lui dire ce qu'il avait à faire. Fin de la discussion.

Aussi, soulagés de voir qu'il se reposait enfin, ne serait-ce que cinq minutes, les trois agents avaient décidés de le laisser dormir et de lui ramener quelque chose à manger, certains qu'il les attendrait de pied ferme à leur retour, prêt à leur aboyer dessus pour ne pas l'avoir réveillé. Mais une heure après leur départ, Don était toujours profondément endormi, ne montrant aucun signe de réveil imminent.

- « Réveilles-toi…Don !»

Don se réveilla en sursaut et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec David. Celui-ci l'observait avec inquiétude. Il pourrait jurer que son patron ne savait pas où il était. Don regardait autour de lui avec une expression étrange sur son visage.

«Tu es au bureau. Tu t'es endormi. »

L'agent Sinclair eut un sentiment d'effroi lorsque Don le regarda enfin. Son regard était glacé, empreint de panique pure. Don essayait de contrôler sa respiration mais il n'arrivait pas à dominer sa peur soudaine et inexpliquée. Que faisait-il ici ? Qui était ces gens ? L'homme qui lui faisait face lui semblait familier mais il ne pouvait pas y associer un nom.

« Don, c'est moi. David. »

Don fixa du regard David un petit moment avant de s'apercevoir que deux autres personnes l'observaient également. David suivit son regard et s'aperçut que Don ne les reconnaissait pas non plus.

« C'est Megan et Colby. »

Il sursauta lorsque Megan posa une main sur son épaule.

« Tu vas bien ?» Lui demanda-t-elle.

«On devrait appeler un médecin. Il est blanc comme la neige. »

Colby n'attendit pas de réponse et commença à composer le numéro sur son téléphone mais il s'arrêta au milieu de son action en entendant la voix précaire de Don.

« David ? »

Don laissa sa respiration en suspend. Il attendait la réponse comme si sa vie en dépendait.

« Oui. Tu sais qui je suis ? »

Don se massa le front en essayant de retrouver dans sa mémoire qui était précisément David. Il se pencha en avant en prenant sa tête entre ses mains. Sa tête le faisait souffrir et il était si fatigué qu'il n'arrivait pas à penser clairement. Il sursauta une deuxième fois lorsque Megan posa un tissu frais sur sa nuque. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'elle s'était absentée cinq minutes pour aller lui chercher une aspirine et un tissu frais.

Elle glissa l'aspirine dans sa main et lui tendit un verre d'eau.

« C'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé. Je sais que ce n'est pas très fort mais ça devrait te soulager un peu. »

Don ne fit pas le difficile et avala le médicament. Son mal de tête se transformait en une horrible migraine. Il était prêt à avaler n'importe quoi pourvu que ça le soulage. Il sentit Megan lui massait les épaules et peu à peu sa mémoire lui revint. Remarquant que le visage de Don retrouvait un peu de couleur, David recommença à le questionner :

« Don, dis-moi où tu es ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Dis-moi où tu es ? »

Don regarda une nouvelle fois autour de lui avant de répondre.

-« Je suis au bureau. Evidemment. » Répondit-il d'un air agacé.

Mais ce n'était pas si évident que ça pour David. Il le connaissait désormais assez bien pour savoir lire entre les lignes. Il savait trop bien que Don essaierait de les duper en balayant son malaise d'un revers de main et accuserait la fatigue. Mais c'était beaucoup plus qu'une simple fatigue et, de cela, l'agent Sinclair en était certain.

« Dis-moi ton nom en entier ? »

Hormis sa migraine, Don sentit son malaise se dissipait et sa mémoire s'éclaircir. Sa panique laissait place à la frustration et l'agacement. Il n'était pas vraiment certain de la raison de son énervement mais c'est ce qu'il ressentait.

« Don ! Nom et prénoms. Maintenant ! » Insista David sur une tonalité non ouverte à la discussion.

Colby était en admiration devant David. Même lui, vétéran de l'Afghanistan, n'aurait jamais osé parler sur ce ton à leur patron. Don fronça les sourcils. Sa colère s'intensifiait mais il répondit tout de même.

« Donald Alan Eppes ! »

« Profession ? »

« Agent fédéral. »

« Grade ? »

« Chef d'équipe ! Tu vas me questionner encore longtemps ?!»

David ignora la question et continua :

« Nom et prénoms de ton frère ? »

« Charles Edward Eppes ! »

« Nom et prénoms de ton père ? »

« … »

Don eut un blanc qui lui glaça le sang. Nom et prénoms de son père ? Colby et Megan s'échangèrent des regards alarmés. David s'agenouilla devant Don et, dans un geste de réconfort, posa une main sur son avant bras.

« Ça va Don. Prends ton temps pour me répondre. Comment se nomme ton père ? »

La respiration de Don s'accéléra à nouveau. Des gouttes de sueur commencèrent à se former sur son front. _Nom et prénoms de papa ?_

« Respires calmement. Expires et inspires. » Commanda doucement Megan en reprenant son massage.

Don essayait de suivre les instructions mais il n'y parvenait pas. Plus il recherchait le nom de son père, moins il s'en souvenait. _Al…Al quelque chose. _

« Al… »

« C'est bien, continue. Tu es sur la bonne voie. » Encouragea Colby.

_Al…Donald Alan Eppes. Alan. _Ça_ doit être le prénom de papa. _

« Alan ? »

« Oui, c'est ça. Alan. » Répondit David avec un grand sourire sur ses lèvres. Mais son sourire ne reflétait pas ses pensées, bien au contraire. Il était seulement là pour rassurer Don. Comme celui des deux autres agents.

Don laissa échapper un grand soupir de soulagement. Il essuya d'un revers de main la sueur sur son front et se leva sans prévenir. Il devait sortir d'ici. De l'air, il lui fallait de l'air, et vite. Mais il se leva trop rapidement si bien que sa vision se brouilla instantanément. Il se rendit compte qu'il tombait seulement lorsqu'il sentit les bras forts de Colby le rattraper avant qu'il ne touche le sol.

« Don ! Ça va, je te tiens. »

Avec l'aide de David, Colby réussit à faire rasseoir Don pendant que Megan alla rechercher un verre d'eau.

«Cette fois, j'appelle une ambulance. »

Le monde tournoyait autour de Don mais le mot « ambulance » ne lui échappa pas. »

« Non ! Pas d'ambulance. Je vais bien. »

David et Colby se jetèrent un regard exaspéré avant de retourner leur attention sur leur ami. Megan revint avec de l'eau fraîche. Remarquant que les mains de Don tremblaient, elle l'aida à tenir le verre pendant qu'il buvait.

« Merci. »

Don dut se rendre à l'évidence. Il ne sentait pas capable de finir sa journée, surtout si une intervention de dernière minute était soulevée. Il préféra mettre sa fierté de côté au lieu de risquer la vie de ses agents.

« Megan, je te laisse les commandes. Je rentre chez moi. »

« Tu ne rentres pas chez toi. » Intervint David, de façon autoritaire. « Soit c'est l'hôpital, soit on t'emmène chez Charlie. ».

« David a raison Don. » Continua Colby. « Tu n'es pas en état de rester seul chez toi, et certainement pas de conduire.»

A contre cœur, Don ne protesta pas. Il ne pouvait pas bouger sa tête sans se sentir nauséeux alors conduire jusqu'à son appartement, c'était clairement mission impossible. _Je suis beaucoup plus fatigué que je ne le pensais. _

« Pas d'hôpital. »

« Alors tu vas chez Charlie. »

_A suivre _

PS : Pour ma fic, « Le combat d'une vie », j'espère pouvoir poster le chapitre 9 la semaine prochaine. J'avais plusieurs chapitres d'avance mais mon ordinateur a fait un bug. Plus moyen de les retrouver. Je suis obligée de tout recommencer, donc il faudra patienter encore un peu.

En attendant, j'espère que vous apprécier le 1er chapitre de ma nouvelle fic.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 :**

Lorsque David et Don arrivèrent à la maison des Eppes, ni Charlie ni Alan n'étaient présents, à en juger par l'absence de voiture dans l'allée. Colby suivait derrière dans le SUV de Don. Secrètement, Don était heureux lorsque David arrêta la voiture. Le trajet l'avait rendu encore plus malade qu'il ne l'était, même si David avait conduit beaucoup plus lentement qu'à son habitude. Il lui en était d'ailleurs très reconnaissant étant donné la fébrilité de son estomac ces derniers jours. Mais il était encore plus heureux de voir que son père et son frère n'étaient pas ici. Non pas qu'il avait l'intention de s'échapper après le départ de David et de Colby. Il voulait seulement dormir un peu sans sentir quelqu'un planer constamment au-dessus de lui.

Il utilisa sa clé qu'il avait toujours gardée, même après que Charlie ait acheté la maison, et entra. Il pouvait sentir la tension émanait de Colby et de David. Ces deux derniers étaient sur leurs gardes, prêts à rattraper Don s'il faisait un nouveau malaise. Don appréciait leur inquiétude mais il n'était pas le genre de personne qui aime que l'on s'inquiète pour elle. Divan, solitude et silence pendant quelques heures, c'est tout ce qu'il lui fallait pour repartir du bon pied. Mais ses parents l'avaient bien élevé. Aussi, il leur proposa quelque chose à boire ou à manger avant de les renvoyer en douceur.

« Tous ce que nous voulons c'est que tu t'allonges et que tu te reposes. » Répondit David pendant qu'il menait son patron au divan avec l'aide de Colby.

Don était tellement soulagé d'être assis qu'il ne protesta pas. Il se contenta seulement de grogner un peu pour la forme.

« Ecoutez les gars, j'apprécie votre inquiétude mais je vais bien maintenant. »

Colby l'ignora et composa le numéro d'Alan tandis que David l'ignora également et lui prépara un lit de fortune en entassant les coussins à l'extrémité du divan. C'était trop pour Don. Il sentit son sang bouillir et grogna encore, mais cette fois-ci ce n'était plus pour la forme.

« Colby, raccroches ce téléphone ! Je n'ai pas besoin de mon père pour prendre soin de moi ! Et certainement pas pour une simple fatigue !»

L'agent Granger raccrocha mais seulement parce qu'il était tombé deux fois sur la messagerie.

« Tu ne peux pas rester seul Don. Tu transpires à vue d'œil et c'est à peine si tu arrives à laisser tes yeux ouverts. » Répondit-il en composant le numéro de Charlie. « Tu as beaucoup plus qu'une simple fatigue. »

« Colby a raison. Ton malaise était sérieux. Tu ne savais même plus où tu étais !» Poursuivit David en s'agenouillant devant son patron.

«Qu'est-ce que tu fais?! »

- « Ça ne se voit pas ?! J'enlève tes lacets. Tu ne vas tout de même pas salir le divan avec tes chaussures. »

« Je peux le faire ! »

Agacé, Don se pencha en avant mais trop rapidement si bien que la pièce se mit à tourner. Il avait l'impression d'être embarqué dans un grand huit et de faire loopings sur loopings. Il fut attirer dans un trou noir et la prochaine chose qu'il sut était qu'il était confortablement allongé, recouvert d'une mince couverture. Colby était penché au-dessus de lui.

« Il se réveille.»

Don entendit du mouvement à côté de lui et le visage de David apparut.

« Tu te sens mieux ? » S'enquit-il.

Don marmonna quelque chose d'inintelligible en essayant de se lever mais les mains repoussantes de ces deux agents le contraignaient à rester allonger.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Tu t'es évanouis. »

«Quoi ?! Non ! »

Il essaya une nouvelle fois de se lever mais il fut une nouvelle fois empêcher. A sa grande frustration, il n'avait plus la force de résister à quoi que ce soit et reposa sa tête sur les coussins.

« Nous avons réussi à joindre ton père. Il arrive. »

A la surprise générale, Don ne discuta pas et tomba dans un sommeil lourd sans même s'en apercevoir. Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Charlie le surveillait du fauteuil, un café à la main.

« Hé ! Tu te réveilles enfin.» Demanda son frère en s'approchant. « Comment tu te sens ? »

Groggy, Don enleva la main de Charlie de son front en se redressant.

« Tu as encore de la fièvre.»

Don frotta longuement ses yeux et essaya de se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé. David et Colby l'avait ramené à la maison. Ensuite, il avait fait un tour sur un grand huit et Colby n'arrivait pas à joindre papa au téléphone. Non, ça c'était avant les loopings. Ou après. _Oui c'était après. Et maintenant David et Colby sont partis, Charlie est ici mais pas papa. Parfait, papa n'est pas au courant. Je me débarrasse de Charlie et je rentre chez moi, ni vu ni connu. _

« Don, tu m'entends ? »

« Tu hurles dans mon oreille. Evidemment que je t'entends ! »

« Alors tu pourrais peut-être répondre à ma question ?! Comment tu te sens ? »

Don fit un rapide rapport mental de son état et considéra qu'il se sentait mieux. Il avait toujours un peu mal à la tête mais dans l'ensemble il se sentait plutôt bien. C'est vrai qu'il se sentait encore fatigué même après sa courte sieste mais le divan, aussi confortable soit-il, ne valait pas un bon lit pour prendre un repos récupérateur.

« Je vais bien, Charlie. »

« Dis-moi où tu es ? »

Don jeta un regard confus à son petit frère.

« Quoi ?! Mais à quoi tu joues ? »

« Réponds à ma question : où te trouves-tu ? »

« A la maison.»

« En quelle année sommes-nous ? »

« Non mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ?! Pourquoi tu me poses ces questions ? »

Charlie n'eut pas le temps de répondre car Alan venait de sortir de la cuisine et s'était aperçu que son aîné était enfin réveillé.

« Donnie ! Tu as finalement décidé de nous rejoindre. Comment tu te sens ? » Demanda-t-il en posant une main sur son front.

« La fièvre n'est pas totalement parti. » L'informa Charlie.

Don gémit d'anéantissement en repoussant la main de son père. _Comment je vais m'échapper maintenant ? _Alan s'assit à côté de son plus jeune sur la petite table à café et tous deux regardèrent Don avec une expression préoccupée sur leurs visages.

« Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ? » Demanda-t-il sur un air bougon.

« Et bien peut-être parce que tu dors depuis hier après-midi sans que l'on puisse réussir à te réveiller et que ta fièvre était élevée toute la nuit.» Répondit son père sur le même ton.

Don sentit ses cheveux se hérissaient sur sa tête. _Hier après-midi ?! Nuit ?! _

« Comment ça hier après-midi ?! Je me suis juste endormi cinq minutes. »

« 18 heures et cinq minutes, pour être un peu plus exact.» Répondit Charlie.

« Quoi ?! Quelle heure est-il ? »

« 8 heures »

« Du matin ! »

Son frère et son père acquiescèrent de la tête mais il ne voulait pas les croire. Il regarda sa montre puis le soleil du matin à travers la fenêtre. Il constata alors avec horreur qu'ils ne lui faisaient pas une blague. Il tourna sa tête pour voir son père lui tendre des cachets et un verre d'eau.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Ce sont des remontants. Le médecin a dit que tu devais en prendre deux fois par jour.»

« Le médecin ? »

Voyant que son frère était complètement désorienté, Charlie entreprit de lui expliquer ce qui s'était passé pendant ses 18 heures d'inconscience.

« Colby et David nous ont racontés ton malaise au travail et nous ont dit que tu en as fait un autre ici. Ils nous ont aussi parlés de ta perte de mémoire. Nous avons appelés le docteur Lansbury, tu sais notre médecin de famille. Elle t'a examiné pendant que tu dormais. Elle nous a dit que le mieux était de te laisser dormir et de te questionner à ton réveil pour vérifier ta mémoire.»

Alan prit place à côté de son aîné sur le divan et l'incita à prendre les cachets. Don les regarda de manière suspecte.

« Ce sont vraiment des remontants ? Tu n'as pas dans l'idée de me donner des médicaments qui me feront dormir toute la journée ? »

« Ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manques. » Répliqua Alan dans une tonalité fâchée.

Don hésita un peu avant de finalement les accepter. Après tout, ils n'allaient pas lui faire du mal, bien au contraire.

« Donnie, tu dois passer des examens médicaux. Ta santé nous inquiète. »

« Je suis juste un peu fatigué papa. Il n'y a pas de quoi en faire toute une histoire. »

- « Toute une histoire ? Tu as fait deux malaises dans la même journée ! »

« Papa a raison. Tu dois te faire examiner.»

« S'il te plaît Charlie, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi ! »

Irrité, il retira la couverture et rechercha ses chaussures du regard.

« Où sont mes chaussures ? »

Ne recevant pas de réponse, il se leva du divan en ronchonnant :

- « Ça va, j'ai compris. Je vais les chercher moi-même. »

Imperturbable, Charlie continua :

« Don, ton comportement a changé. Tu te mets en colère pour un rien. Regardes-toi. Tu es réveillé depuis cinq minutes et tu es déjà énervé. »

Don s'arrêta brusquement dans sa recherche et s'emporta contre son frère en agitant ses bras :

« Evidemment que je suis énervé ! Si je ne trouve pas ces satanées chaussures maintenant je vais être en retard au travail ! Et ni l'un ni l'autre ne vous en soucier !»

Alan haussa le ton et fit face à son fils en croisant ses bras.

« Tu ne comptes tout de même pas aller travailler ?! Est-ce que tu te rends compte que Charlie et moi avons passés la nuit à faire baisser ta fièvre ! Nous étions à deux doigts de t'emmener aux urgences !»

- « Je vous remercie de vous être occupés de moi et je suis désolé que vous ayez dû passer une nuit blanche mais je me sens mieux maintenant. »

« Tu n'en donnes pourtant pas l'impression. » Riposta sèchement Charlie en prenant la même position que son père. « Tu ressembles à un mort vivant. »

« Merci pour la comparaison. » Maugréa Don en s'agenouillant pour regarder sous le divan. Il se redressa en brandissant victorieusement ses chaussures. « Je les ais ! »

Alan et Charlie regardèrent exaspérés Don se rasseoir sur le divan pour enfiler ses chaussures. Devant le mépris de son frère pour sa santé, Charlie perdit patience :

« Oh et puis j'en ai marre ! Si tu n'es pas inquiet pour ta santé, je ne vois pas pourquoi je le serais ! Débrouilles-toi !»

Alan regarda son plus jeune disparaitre dans la cuisine. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Lui aussi devenait agacé par l'attitude de son fils aîné. Ces dernières semaines, ils ne pouvaient plus lui parler sans qu'il monte sur ses grands chevaux. Il ne le comprenait pas. Donnie se préoccupait toujours pour eux et prenait leurs santés très au sérieux mais il ne s'inquiétait pas pour lui-même et il ne supportait pas la moindre petite allusion sur sa propre santé.

«Tu n'es pas raisonnable. Et si tu fais un malaise pendant une intervention ? Tu mettrais non seulement ta vie en danger mais aussi celles de ton équipe.»

« Tu crois vraiment que je mettrais en danger la vie de mes agents ?! Non mais pour qui tu me prends ?! Je ne suis pas un génie mais je ne suis pas stupide pour autant ! »

« Ça suffit maintenant Don ! Je n'ai jamais dit que tu étais stupide ! Ne déforme pas ce que je dis ! »

Don noua d'un coup sec son dernier lacet et regarda son père droit dans les yeux.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter pour moi. Je peux très bien m'occuper de moi tout seul.»

« Je suis ton père ! Je suis en droit de m'inquiéter ! C'est le rôle des parents de se préoccuper de leurs enfants ! Peu importe leur âge ! Et à voir ton état, tu ne fais pas un très bon travail pour t'occuper de toi ! »

Don secoua sa tête en se levant et se dirigea vers la petite table devant la porte d'entrée. Il y prit ses affaires et accrocha son arme, son insigne et son téléphone à sa ceinture.

« Rassures-toi, je n'irais pas sur le terrain aujourd'hui. De toute façon, j'ai assez de travail administratif pour me maintenir occupé toute la journée. Content ? »

Alan ressentit un léger soulagement mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Il pressentait quelque chose. Il ne savait pas quoi, mais il le pressentait. Son Donnie ne lui avait jamais parlé de cette façon auparavant.

« Je n'ai jamais connu une personne qui soit aussi têtu que toi ! Même pas ta mère ! Et pourtant elle pouvait être vraiment bornée parfois. Puisque je ne peux pas t'empêcher de partir, tu pourrais au moins me faire le plaisir de prendre un petit déjeuner ! »

Don avait l'intention de passer chez lui prendre une douche et se changer avant de prendre le petit déjeuner mais il trouva finalement plus judicieux d'inverser l'ordre de ses priorités. Sans un mot, Don entra d'un pas vif dans la cuisine, jeta au passage un coup d'œil furtif sur son petit frère qui était en train de manger, prit une petite bouteille de jus d'orange dans le réfrigérateur, vola le beignet de Charlie en ignorant la forte protestation de celui-ci et sortit de la cuisine avant même qu'Alan ait atteint la porte battante.

« Je prendrais un café au bureau. Merci pour le petit déjeuner. »

Sous le regard impuissant de son père, Don attrapa sa veste à la volée et claqua la porte derrière lui.

_A suivre _


	3. Chapter 3

**Attention : ****légers spoilers saison 4**

**Chapitre 3 : **

Don essayait de reprendre son calme dans l'ascenseur. Sa dispute avec son frère et son père le tracassait. Il ne comprenait même pas sa colère. Ils s'inquiétaient simplement pour lui alors pourquoi s'était-il laisser emporter de cette façon ? Il aurait pu tout simplement les rassurer en s'efforçant de garder son calme, prendre le petit-déjeuner en leur compagnie en feignant d'aller bien comme il le faisait toujours lorsqu'il se sentait un peu malade et réussir à s'échapper de la maison sans laisser Alan et Charlie aussi fâchés derrière lui. Il commençait sérieusement à se demander si sa famille et son équipe n'avaient pas raison. Il était peut-être temps qu'il prenne des vacances et prenne soin de lui. Un petit sourire ironique apparut sur ses lèvres à cette pensée. « Qu'il prenne soin de lui. » Voilà bien une expression qui retentissait étrangement dans son esprit. Il prenait soin de beaucoup de chose mais de lui, certainement pas.

Il se rendit compte que c'était peut-être ça le problème. Après l'enlèvement de Megan, la trahison supposée de Colby, la tentative d'assassinat sur Charlie, sa rupture avec Robin puis Liz, et après des affaires toujours plus exténuantes et stressantes les unes que les autres, il n'avait pas prit une seule journée de congé. Il avait peut-être poussé ses limites trop loin et son corps se rebellait. Cela expliquerait peut-être sa fatigue, ses migraines, son énervement, ses lenteurs dans ses gestes et ses raisonnements, ses malaises. En y pensant, il s'aperçut que la liste était bizarrement longue.

Une embardée dans son estomac lui rappela qu'il avait aussi des nausées matinales. Le beignet de Charlie ne reposait pas très bien dans son ventre et le mouvement de marche/arrêt de l'ascenseur à chaque étage ne l'aidait pas. La cabine arriva enfin à son étage et il se dirigea directement vers les toilettes, direct le premier lavabo. Son corps arqua en avant et son estomac se contracta plusieurs fois avant de se vider.

Malaise passé, il regarda autour de lui et constata avec soulagement qu'il était seul. Il rinça sa bouche et prit un instant pour retrouver une respiration normale en se regardant dans le miroir. Il faillit ne pas se reconnaître tellement son teint était crayeux. Il se massa le contour des yeux pour aplanir ses cernes mais il fut bien obliger de s'avouer que seules des vacances pourraient en venir à bout. _Pas étonnant que Charlie me compare à un mort vivant. _

Il soupira et sortit la cravate de sa poche. Il secoua tragiquement la tête en l'attachant. _Je ressemble à Dracula. Ce n'est pas en m'étant ma cravate que je ferais meilleur aspect _Il donna la touche finale à son nœud, réajusta le col de sa chemise et sa veste puis se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir. _C'est toujours mieux que rien. _

Il sortit des toilettes et se dirigea vers son bureau en se demandant quand serait le bon moment pour prendre des vacances. Sûrement pas tout de suite. David et Colby n'avaient pas complètement retrouvés leur amitié et Don voulait garder un œil sur eux pendant quelques temps encore, tout comme il voulait garder un œil sur Megan qui était particulièrement sombre depuis qu'elle était revenue de sa mission. Assurément, les vacances n'étaient pas en vue et il allait devoir tenir la cadence pendant encore un certain temps.

Lorsqu'il arriva, Megan, Colby et David étaient chacun à leur bureau, déjà plongés dans leur travail.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Demanda Megan en enlevant ses lunettes, sincèrement surprise. Les visages de David et Colby reflétaient la même surprise.

« Aux dernières nouvelles, je travaille encore ici. » Répondit-il avec nonchalance en accrochant sa veste sur le dossier de sa chaise.

« Aux dernières nouvelles, tu as fait deux malaises hier. Je suis désolé de te dire ça mais tu ressembles…»

« A un mort vivant. Je suis au courant, merci. »

Don se promit de rester calme. Il venait de se disputer avec Alan et Charlie, il n'allait pas aussi se mettre à dos ses agents, surtout après qu'ils se soient occupés de lui hier. Il alluma son ordinateur et se tourna vers son équipe.

« Ecoutez, je vous remercie de vous être occupés de moi hier mais je me sens mieux maintenant. Si ça peut vous rassurer, je ne vais pas sur le terrain aujourd'hui. Megan me remplacera.»

Don évita les contestations en prenant la fuite vers leur petite salle de repos en quête d'une aspirine. Il prendrait sur lui pour garder son calme mais il sentait qu'il n'en fallait pas beaucoup pour qu'il explose une nouvelle fois. David, Colby et Megan le suivaient du regard, frustrés de ne pas pouvoir présenter leurs objections.

« C'est une vraie tête de mule. » Grommela David.

« Je ne sais pas pour vous les garçons mais moi je me sens d'attaque à affronter la foudre aujourd'hui. A partir de maintenant, je garde un œil sur lui, qu'il le veuille ou non. »

«Moi aussi. » Convint David.

« Je vous suis.» Termina Colby en topant la main de Megan et de David.

**NUMB3RS**

En montant dans son SUV, Don soupira en se disant qu'il n'avait jamais eu de journée aussi pitoyable. Avec une tête qui ne cessait de palpiter, il venait de passer douze heures enterré sous la paperasse alors qu'il y avait eu un beau soleil toute la journée. Sans parler des regards furtifs qu'il avait sentis sur lui toutes les deux minutes en moyenne. A croire que Megan, David et Colby s'étaient ligué contre lui.

Il sortit du parking et s'engagea sur la route. Comme toute personne, il connaissait le chemin menant chez lui du bout des doigts. Il pouvait le faire les yeux fermés. Mais, ce soir, Don constata très vite qu'il éprouvait des difficultés à retrouver la route de son appartement. Après le feu, devait-il prendre à droite ou à gauche ? Des klaxons d'automobilistes mécontents derrière lui l'obligèrent à prendre une décision et tourna à gauche. Il se retrouva dans une avenue dont il ignorait le nom. Il continua tout droit en espérant voir quelque chose de familier. L'avenue était bordée de commerces et de petits cafés mais aucun d'eux n'attira plus particulièrement son attention. Don les regarda comme s'il les voyait pour la première fois. Pourtant, il venait juste de quitter son travail, il y avait seulement deux minutes. Il devait forcément connaître cet endroit. Il devait passer par cette avenue tous les jours, ou du moins plusieurs fois par semaine.

Finalement, il prit au hasard une rue sur la droite et se retrouva sur un grand boulevard. Le panneau indiquait Sunset Boulevard. Une pointe d'appréhension commençait à le poignarder dans son estomac. Même ce boulevard lui était inconnu. Rien de ce qu'il voyait ne lui rappeler quelque chose, même vaguement. _Réfléchis Don. Tu ne vas quand même pas te perdre sur le trajet que tu fais tous les jours. _Il s'arrêta à un nouveau feu et le dilemme se reposa de nouveau : gauche, droite ou tout droit ? Don ferma un instant les yeux pour mieux se concentrer. _Je reste calme et je réfléchis. Mon appartement est situé à..._ Une vive piqûre d'adrénaline fit soudainement accélérer son cœur. Il referma ses yeux en tapotant le volant nerveusement. _J'habite…J'habite…_ Le feu passa au vert et il se dirigea tout droit sans réfléchir. Il s'alarmait de plus en plus. Non seulement il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où il se trouver mais en plus il ne se souvenait plus où il habitait. Sans même s'en rendre compte, il commença à souffrir d'hyperventilation. Sa respiration devenant de plus en plus saccadée, il se gara en hâte sur le bas côté avant de causer un accident.

Charlie. S'il ne pouvait plus retrouver le chemin de son appartement, il pouvait au moins aller chez Charlie. Mais là encore sa mémoire lui fit défaut. Il n'avait pas non plus la moindre idée d'où se trouver sa maison d'enfance. Il desserra sa cravate et essaya de se calmer mais il avait trop peur pour y parvenir. Tous les jours, il faisait face au danger mais ce danger il le maîtrisait. Chaque intervention était méticuleusement organisée, jusqu'au moindre petit détail, chaque arrestation était soigneusement orchestrée. C'était un danger qu'il connaissait, une peur qu'il contrôlait.

Mais à cet instant c'était une peur panique qu'il ressentait. Une peur qu'il ne dominait pas. Une peur qu'il avait connu qu'une seule fois dans sa vie. Il avait cinq ans et c'était Halloween. Avec son père, il faisait le tour de toutes les maisons de Pasadena. Il était déguisé en fantôme. Sa mère lui avait confectionné son costume avec un vieux drap blanc. Il était beau, il en était fier, il était le méchant fantôme de Pasadena. Tout se passait bien jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à la maison de la vieille madame Kingsley. Un autre groupe d'enfant était déjà là et l'un d'eux avait un costume identique au sien. Pendant qu'il s'appliquait à faire peur à la vieille madame Kingsley en faisant « Whooo, des bonbons ou un sort ! », Alan avait reçu un appel de Margaret l'informant que Charlie couvrait une petite fièvre et était rentré précipitamment à la maison en traînant derrière lui un fantôme qu'il croyait être Don. Ce soir-là, Donnie, du haut de ses cinq ans, avait comprit ce que le mot « panique » signifier lorsque, après avoir remercié la vieille dame, il s'était retourné et ne trouvait plus son père. Il avait cru que ses parents lui avaient mentis en lui disant que ce n'était pas parce qu'ils avaient Charlie qu'ils allaient l'abandonner.

Don prit son téléphone et appuya sur la touche mémorisant le numéro de la maison. Les sonneries étaient interminables. Personne ne répondait. Personne ne viendrait le chercher. Il resterait ici, seul, perdu dans une immense ville qu'il ne connaissait plus. Il essayait de se montrer brave mais il ne pouvait pas arrêter ses tremblements. _S'il te plaît papa, réponds. S'il te plaît. _

« Allo ? »

En entendant la voix essoufflée de son père, Don laissa échapper un sanglot de soulagement.

« Papa »

Alan ne répondit pas aussitôt. Il lui fallut quelques petites secondes avant de pouvoir reconnaître la voix à l'autre bout du fil. Elle ressemblait à celle de son fils aîné mais elle était étrangement méconnaissable.

« Don ? » Demanda-t-il avec précaution.

« Oui »

Le cœur d'Alan chuta. Il n'avait pas entendu cette voix depuis que Don avait cinq ans, à la naissance de Charlie. La première fois que Don avait vu son petit frère à la maternité, il avait pensé que ses parents n'allaient plus l'aimé maintenant que Charlie était là. Il avait levé ses grands yeux noirs vers ses parents et leur avait demandé d'une petite voix tremblante s'il pouvait rester avec eux.

« Donnie, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Tu peux venir me chercher ? »

« Bien sûr. Evidemment. Où es-tu ? »

« Je ne sais pas papa. Je suis dans ma voiture. Je suis garé dans une rue. Je ne sais pas où je suis, je ne sais plus où j'habite, je ne sais même plus où est la maison. Je suis perdu papa ! »

De concert avec ses tremblements, la voix de Don montait en panique au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait. Alan remercia silencieusement Charlie pour avoir remplacer leur vieux téléphone par un téléphone sans fil en s'asseyant lourdement dans le fauteuil le plus proche. Il pouvait sentir sa propre panique arrivait au grand galop mais il s'efforça de garder son sang froid dans l'intérêt de son fils. Il en était désormais certain. Son intuition parentale ne l'avait jamais trompé et cette intuition lui disait qu'un des trous noirs de Larry s'emparait de son fils. Il l'obligerait à se faire examiner. Il l'emmènerait de force s'il le fallait. Utiliser ses menottes était une option envisageable.

« Calmes-toi, Donnie. Je vais venir te chercher mais tu dois te calmer. »

« Je n'y arrive pas papa. Je te promets que j'essaie mais je n'y arrive pas, c'est plus fort que moi. »

« Ça va Donnie. Ce n'est rien mais tu dois me dire où tu es. Te rappelles-tu avoir vu un panneau ? »

« Un panneau ? »

Don ferma ses yeux pour mieux se concentrer. Oui, il avait vu un panneau lorsqu'il s'était engagé sur ce boulevard. Ou peut-être était-ce lorsqu'il avait tourné dans un autre que celui-ci. Tout était embrouillé dans sa tête. Il se rappelait une indication blanche sur fond bleu mais pas des lettres.

« Oui, j'ai vu un panneau mais je ne me souviens plus ce qu'il indiquait. »

« Alors dis-moi ce que tu vois. »

« Il n'y a pas grand-chose. Seulement quelques restaurants. Il y a un grand hôtel aussi. »

« Très bien Donnie. Peux-tu me dire le nom d'un de ces restaurants ou de l'hôtel ? »

Don regarda autour de lui mais il ne voyait pas grand-chose. Sa vision était devenue trouble.

« Je ne vois rien papa. Tout est flou. »

Alan ferma brièvement ses yeux en passant une main sur son visage.

« Il y a des animaux. »

« Des animaux ? »

« Oui, devant l'entrée de l'hôtel. Je crois que ce sont des lions. Il y en a deux. »

Alan resta circonspect une seconde. Il se demandait si son fils délirait où s'il voyait véritablement des lions.

« Tu en es sûr ? »

« Oui…enfin je crois. »

Alan eut soudainement un déclic. Le Lion d'or. C'était l'un des plus grands hôtels de Los-Angeles et il ne se trouvait pas très loin du travail de Don. Deux reproductions de lion étaient effectivement à l'entrée de cet hôtel.

« Donnie, peux-tu me dire s'il s'agit de l'hôtel « Le Lion d'or » ? »

Don frotta ses yeux pour essayer d'éclaircir sa vision mais en vain.

« Je vois seulement des lions, papa. Je suis tellement désolé. Je voudrais t'en dire plus mais je ne vois vraiment rien. »

« Ce n'est rien Donnie. Je sais où tu es. Surtout, tu ne bouges pas. Tu restes dans ta voiture jusqu'à mon arrivée. D'accord ? »

« D'accord. »

« Je vais faire aussi vite que je peux. En m'attendant, tu vas fermer tes yeux et essayait de te reposer un peu. Tu m'as bien compris ? Tu restes où tu es. »

« Fais vite papa.»

« Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je serais là avant même que tu t'en aperçoives. »

Alan raccrocha avec le cœur gros. Il alla dans la cuisine vérifier qu'il avait bien éteint le four, attrapa ses clés et se précipita vers sa voiture.

**NUMB3RS**

Alan dépassait toutes les limites de vitesse en priant qu'il n'y ait pas de contrôle de police sur son chemin. La panique de son fils le perturbait. Ce n'était en aucun cas une réaction normale. Don ne paniquait jamais. Il restait toujours calme. Il analysait la situation et agissait en conséquence. Le FBI l'avait même formé pour garder son sang-froid. Là seule fois où il avait trouvé son fils paniqué, c'était une nuit d'Halloween, lorsqu'il s'était trompé de fantôme. Margaret et Donnie ne lui avaient pas parlé pendant une semaine après ce désastre.

Il priait aussi pour avoir raison sur l'endroit où se trouver Don. S'il avait tort, il n'aurait pas d'autres choix que de prévenir son équipe pour le rechercher. Il espérait éviter cette solution, sachant pertinemment que Donnie sera embarrassé par sa panique lorsqu'il aura retrouvé son calme et voudra que personne ne soit au courant.

Il quitta l'autoroute et entra dans le centre ville, non sans fulminer de temps en temps contre les automobilistes qui roulaient trop lentement à son goût. Après ce qui lui parut une éternité, il arriva enfin sur le boulevard où se situer l'hôtel, et certainement Don. Il ralentit sa vitesse et chercha le SUV parmi les voitures garés de chaque côté du boulevard. Une partie de sa tension s'évapora lorsqu'il l'aperçut enfin, effectivement garé à quelques mètres de l'hôtel. Il mit son clignotant et se gara derrière. Il n'y avait aucun mouvement dans le camion. Visiblement, Don avait suivi son conseil.

Il descendit à la hâte de sa voiture et courut jusqu'à la porte conducteur. Constatant que la porte était verrouillée, il tapota avec son poing sur la fenêtre, faisant sursauter son fils. Le cœur de Don fit un bond en voyant son père. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait réellement réussi à s'endormir. Il déverrouilla les portes et descendit de son camion, un peu chancelant. Alan prit immédiatement son visage entre ses mains.

« Donnie ! Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs ! »

« Je suis tellement soulagé de te voir. Je suis vraiment désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur mais je… .»

« Shhh, ce n'est rien Donnie. Tu as bien fait de m'appeler. Comment tu te sens ? »

Décidant que l'honnêteté était la meilleure carte à jouer en ce moment, Don chuchota doucement :

« Je ne me sens pas si bien, papa.»

A cette confession pour le moins inhabituelle de la part de son fils, Alan se sentait près de la crise cardiaque. Une telle confession ne laissait présager rien de bon.

« Je t'emmène à la maison.»

Il vérifia que le SUV était bien garé, le ferma et mena Don vers sa voiture.

« Mon camion. Je ne peux pas le laisser ici. »

« Nous reviendrons le chercher demain. Ne t'en fait pas, il ne craint rien. »

Sur le chemin du retour, Alan surveillait son fils du coin de son œil. S'il n'apercevait pas ses yeux ouverts dans le rétroviseur extérieur droit, il aurait pu croire qu'il était endormi. Il remarqua que Don tirait sur les bords de sa veste pour avoir un peu de chaleur. Il mit en route le chauffage alors même que la température était tout à fait confortable et le voyage jusqu'à la maison se fit en silence.

_A suivre._


	4. Chapter 4

_Fanncis, Cris, Synbou, Atchoum, merci infiniment pour vos messages ! _

**Chapitre 4 : **

Désormais en sécurité avec son père, sur le chemin de sa maison d'enfance, la panique de Don s'estompait mais sa peur était toujours là, implacable. Ses symptômes l'angoissaient. Maintenant qu'il avait retrouvé un semblant de calme, il pouvait penser un peu plus clairement mais ses conclusions étaient des plus alarmistes. Il essayait de se rassurer en se disant qu'il dramatisait la situation et que finalement il s'agissait bien d'un simple surmenage mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser le contraire. Ses symptômes ressemblaient terriblement à ceux que sa mère avait eu au début de sa maladie. A cette époque, au stade du diagnostic, Don était à Albuquerque mais son père lui avait tout raconté. D'après Alan, Margaret s'était senti très fatiguée sans qu'elle sache pourquoi. Elle avait besoin de dormir plus la nuit et faisait de fréquentes siestes dans la journée. Elle aussi avait eu des vertiges, des troubles de l'équilibre et visuels, des nausées matinales et des troubles de la mémoire, entre autres. Don essayait de chasser cette idée de cancer de son esprit mais elle était bien ancrée. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur son père qui semblait aussi s'être perdu dans ses pensées et ferma ses yeux.

En arrivant à la maison, il remarqua que la voiture de son frère était absente.

« Charlie n'est pas là ? »

« Il passe la soirée chez Amita. » Répondit Alan en arrêtant le moteur et en ne manquant pas de noter un léger affaissement des épaules de son fils.

Don descendit de voiture, encore un peu chancelant. Malgré son âge, Alan fit preuve de rapidité et contourna la voiture avant même que son fils ne ferme la portière.

« Je vais mieux papa. Ma vue est revenue.»

« Laisse-moi quand même t'aider. Tu me dois bien ça après m'avoir fait une peur bleue. »

Don concéda le point et laissa son père le guider par le bras dans la maison.

« Assieds-toi. J'appelle le médecin et je te prépare quelque chose à manger. » Déclara Alan en aidant son fils à s'asseoir sur une chaise.

« Je n'ai pas faim. »

« Je vais te faire quelque chose de léger alors. »

Don n'insista pas. Rien ne pouvait arrêter son père lorsqu'il était en mode « mère poule. » Il préféra essayer de soulager son mal de tête en massant ses temples. _Ces fichues migraines ne partiront jamais_. Il entendait vaguement son père parler au téléphone avant de raccrocher.

- « Jessica est chez un patient. Elle arrive dès qu'elle aura finit avec lui. »

Don se sentit subitement revenir en arrière, dans ses années d'enfance. Le docteur Jessica Lansbury était leur médecin traitant depuis que Margaret et Alan avaient emménagés à Pasadena. Elle habitait à deux pâtés de maison et connaissait Don et Charlie depuis qu'ils étaient tout bébé. Au fil des années, elle était devenue une bonne amie de la famille mais elle n'avait plus soigné Don depuis qu'il était parti de la maison. Alors l'idée qu'il allait se faire examiner par elle lui faisait tout drôle. Il avait l'impression d'avoir dix ans.

- « Tu as toujours mal à la tête ? » Demanda Alan en posant une main sur le front de Don qui n'avait pas la force de protester, à sa grande consternation.

- « Mmh.»

- « Tu es toujours fiévreux. Je vais te donner un efferalgan.»

Don s'attendait à ce que son père lui envoie un « je t'avais dit de ne pas aller travailler mais tu n'en fais toujours qu'à ta tête» mais ce n'est pas ce qu'il entendit. Il avait même rien entendu. Alan était entré dans la cuisine sans ajouter un mot. Il en ressortit dix minutes plus tard avec son efferalgan et deux assiettes. Celle de Don était la plus garnie : deux bonnes tranches de rôtis et une quantité généreuse de pommes de terre.

- « C'est ça que tu appelles un repas léger ? »

- « Je suis sûr que tu n'as rien mangé depuis hier, ou très peu. Alors oui, c'est un repas léger. »

Après avoir prit le médicament, Don avala quelques bouchées à titre d'essai et se rendit compte qu'il avait beaucoup plus faim qu'il ne le pensait. Satisfait, Alan commença aussi à manger.

« Papa, je m'excuse pour ce matin. Je n'aurais pas dû te parler de cette façon. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit.»

« Ce n'est rien. Considère que c'est oublié. » Répondit Alan en balayant l'air avec sa fourchette. « Et puis ce n'est pas comme si on ne s'était jamais disputé avant. Il y a même une fois où tu ne m'as pas parlé pendant une semaine ! Tu ne voulais même plus être dans la même pièce que moi. Tu ne t'en souviens peut être pas. Tu n'avais que cinq ans.»

« Un peu que je m'en souviens. C'était à Halloween. J'ai cru que toi et maman m'aviez abandonné. »

« Je me revois encore enlever le fameux costume et m'apercevoir que ce n'était pas toi. Ta mère était en furie. J'ai même pensé qu'elle allait me tuer ! »

Don et Alan plaisantèrent mais ils avaient un petit pincement au cœur sans se l'avouer l'un envers l'autre en repensant à ce qui venait de se passer. Ce souvenir avait ranimé à chacun d'eux un sentiment beaucoup moins amusant. Après ce petit moment de détente, Don s'assombrit en jouant avec sa nourriture. Alan sut aussitôt quelle serait sa prochaine question.

« Papa, pour ce qui s'est passé ce soir, ça peut rester entre nous ? »

« Ne t'en fait pas. Je ne dirais rien. »

« Merci. Je me sens tellement honteux d'avoir céder à la panique. J'aurais dû rester calme. Je ne suis qu'un idiot.»

« Donnie, il faut que tu arrêtes d'être dur envers toi-même. Tu ne te pardonnes jamais une faiblesse. Même les plus forts ne sont pas à l'abri d'une panique. Ce n'est pas une honte et crois-moi, tu es loin d'être un idiot. »

En prenant une gorgée de son verre d'eau, Alan regarda plus soigneusement son fils et considéra qu'il semblait avoir retrouvé son calme. Il pouvait commencer à le questionner.

- « Donnie, je voudrais te poser quelques questions. » Il attendit un signe d'assentiment et continua. « A part ce soir et hier, as-tu déjà eu des troubles de la mémoire ? »

Don s'accorda un petit instant de réflexion avant de répondre. C'est vrai que ces derniers temps, sa mémoire lui jouait des tours mais il n'avait pas prêté attention, jusqu'à ce soir. A ses yeux, ce n'étaient pas grand-chose. Par exemple, il oubliait la raison de sa présence dans une pièce. Il venait y chercher quelque chose mais il ne se souvenait plus quoi. Ou bien il voulait demander quelque chose à une personne et lorsque cette personne était en face de lui, il ne se rappelait plus ce qu'il voulait lui demander. Mais au fil du temps, ces petites pertes de mémoires devenaient de plus en plus fréquentes. Il oubliait des rendez-vous, il ne savait plus où il avait garé son SUV. Il avait mis tous ces oublis sur le compte de la fatigue mais après ce qui s'était passé ce soir, il n'en était plus aussi certain.

Il s'apprêta à répondre honnêtement à la question de son père mais il fut interrompu par des coups à la porte. Alan déposa sa serviette sur la table, tapota l'épaule de Donnie en se levant et alla ouvrir.

« Jessica, merci d'être venu aussi vite. Entre.»

« Bonsoir Alan. » Le docteur fit un pas à l'intérieur de la maison et salua Don qui venait à sa rencontre. « Bonsoir Don. »

«Bonsoir Jessica. Merci d'être venu. » Répondit Don, anxieux.

Il la laissa le précéder et ils s'installèrent tous les deux dans le salon. Pendant que le docteur sortait ses instruments, Don observait son père.

Alan n'avait pas bougé de l'entrée. Il restait debout, les mains sur les hanches, incertain du comportement qu'il devait adopter. Donnie était adulte, il n'avait plus besoin de lui et il avait surtout droit à son intimité. Mais il était un père très inquiet qui, au plus profond de lui mais sans vraiment oser se l'avouer, reconnaissait la plupart des symptômes de son fils et voulait entendre le diagnostic de la bouche de Jessica elle-même et non de Don. Son fils avait toujours la fâcheuse tendance à trier les informations qu'il voulait bien dévoiler. Et il était plus particulièrement sélectif lorsqu'il s'agissait de sa santé. Alan avait quelques soupçons mais il n'en avait pas parlé à son fils pour ne pas l'inquiéter inutilement s'il s'avérait avec bonheur qu'ils étaient erronés.

Don voulait être seul avec le médecin mais il prit pitié de son père.

« Si tu veux tu peux rester papa. »

« Tu es sûr ? Je comprendrais si tu veux rester seul avec Jessica. »

Don ondula sa main en faisant signe à son père de venir s'asseoir sur le fauteuil.

« Je suis sûr. Et peut-être que Jessica te donnera une sucette à toi aussi. » Plaisanta-t-il pour essayer de se détendre. Il se souvenait de ces périodes où, enfants, lorsque lui et Charlie étaient malades, Jessica leur donnait une sucrerie à chacune de ses visites.

Pendant qu'Alan prenait place dans un fauteuil, Jessica, qui était une femme très maternelle, gronda Don en agitant son doigt.

« Tu n'auras pas de sucette Don. »

- « Pourquoi ? » Répondit-il, faussement indigné.

« Parce que tu négliges les signaux d'alertes qu'émets ton corps. Toute personne saine d'esprit et dotée d'un minimum d'intelligence ne retourne pas au travail après avoir fait deux malaises. En revanche, ton père en aura une. Je suis sûr qu'il a dû batailler dur pour t'empêcher de partir ce matin. Il mériterait même qu'on lui décerne la médaille du courage pour avoir à te supporter. » Jessica regarda Alan et lui fit un clin d'œil. « N'est-ce pas Alan ? »

« Tout à fait. » Convint Alan en provoquant Don avec un sourire glorieux.

« Je vois, solidarité du troisième âge. » Riposta ce dernier en enlevant sa cravate et en déboutonnant sa chemise.

Tous les sourires disparurent lorsque le docteur Lansbury commença son auscultation. Elle commença par picoter le dos et le torse de Don avec son stéthoscope en lui demandant de respirer profondément et inspecta l'intérieur de ses oreilles.

« Don, d'après ce que ton père et ton frère m'ont raconté la nuit dernière, ton comportement a changé ces derniers temps et tu as des pertes de mémoire. Au téléphone, Alan m'a aussi raconté ce qui s'est passé ce soir. Mis à part ces troubles, comment te sens-tu ces derniers temps ? »

« Fatigué. Je sais que je travaille beaucoup, que je commence de bonheur le matin et que je pars très tard du travail, mais même lorsque j'ai l'occasion de faire des nuits complètes, j'ai l'impression que je n'ai pas dormit. Je me réveille aussi fatigué que je l'étais en me couchant. J'ai aussi l'impression d'être lent dans mes gestes.»

« D'accord, autre chose ? » S'enquit Jessica en sortant une sorte de grand coton-tige de sa trousse.

« J'ai constamment des migraines.»

« Tes migraines ont-elles toujours la même intensité ? »

« Elles sont plus fortes le matin. »

Jessica hocha la tête en plaçant la tête de Don bien droite.

« Dis-moi si la sensation est différente d'un côté par rapport à l'autre. » Demanda-t-elle en tamponnant le visage de Donnie avec son grand coton-tige.

« C'est pareil. »

« D'accord. Maintenant fermes tes yeux et tends tes bras, les paumes vers le haut. »

Don se conforma et très vite une faiblesse du bras gauche se fit sentir.

- « Tu as une petite faiblesse du côté gauche. »

Don rouvrit ses yeux et regarda son père qui était resté silencieux. Alan lui offrit un petit sourire rassurant et Don reporta son attention sur le médecin qui prenait des notes. Alan avait une boule dans sa gorge. Ses soupçons se confirmaient. L'histoire se répétait une deuxième fois. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux en se demandant s'il aurait assez de force pour soutenir son fils. Don aussi avait une boule dans sa gorge. Ses soupçons, les mêmes que son père, se confirmaient également.

« Don, as-tu eu des troubles de la vision ? » Demanda Jessica en reposant son bloc note pour prendre une petite lampe.

« Ça m'est arrivé deux fois. La première fois, il y a deux jours. J'étais dans mon appartement. Je préparais le dîner et ma vue s'est soudainement troublée. »

« Donnie ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? » Intervint Alan.

« Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter. Et puis ça n'a pas duré longtemps, une trentaine de secondes environ. Ça ne s'est pas reproduit jusqu'à ce soir, dans la voiture. »

« Ta vision s'est dédoublée ? » Questionna le docteur en vérifiant les pupilles de Don.

« Non, c'était plutôt floutée. »

« Suis mon doigt avec tes yeux. Ne tourne pas ta tête. Seulement tes yeux. »

Don obéit et Jessica constata qu'il réagissait plus lentement que le mouvement de son doigt. Elle écrivit quelque chose d'autre sur son bloc et tendit ses mains vers Don.

« Serres mes mains…plus fort…encore. Très bien. Y'a-t-il autre chose dont tu ne m'as pas parlé ? »

« Non, à part le fait que j'ai des nausées le matin. »

« Accompagnées de vomissements ? »

« Oui. »

« D'accord. Tu peux te rhabiller, j'ai fini. Je voudrais que tu passes le plus tôt possible une IRM. Je vais m'arranger pour que tu puisses la passer demain. Je connais un très bon neurologue. Il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème, je suis sûr qu'il pourra te trouver un créneau dans la journée. Il t'examinera aussi.»

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai ? » Demanda Don en reboutonnant sa chemise.

A cette question, Alan se pencha en avant comme s'il pouvait mieux entendre en étant deux centimètres plus près du médecin par rapport à sa position précédente. Comme Don, il suspendit sa respiration dans l'attente d'une réponse. Jessica regardait tour à tour Don et Alan en pensant que la vie était cruelle avec ses amis. D'abord Margaret. Maintenant Donnie.

« J'ai une tumeur, c'est ça ? »

Don se surprit lui-même pour avoir lâcher aussi abruptement le mot « tumeur » mais la lenteur de son médecin pour formuler une réponse le rendait encore plus nerveux. Pour la deuxième fois dans la soirée, Alan se sentait dangereusement près de la crise cardiaque. Il pensait aussi à une tumeur mais entendre son Donnie prononçait ce mot était plus qu'il ne pouvait supporter en ce moment.

« Don, je ne peux pas te donner un diagnostic précis et complet pour le moment. Le mieux est que nous attendions les résultats de ton IRM. Tes symptômes peuvent cacher une maladie autre qu'une tumeur. »

« Mais il y a une forte probabilité pour que ce soit ça. » Insista Don. Une petite voix à l'intérieur de lui criait de ne pas s'inquiéter inutilement et d'attendre demain mais il voulait une réponse maintenant.

Jessica jeta un coup d'œil sur Alan et remarqua que, même s'il était tout retourné, il attendait aussi une réponse plus détaillée. Elle respira profondément et enfila à 100 sa casquette de médecin.

« Oui. Il est fort probable que tu aies une tumeur au cerveau mais une maladie moins grave n'est pas exclue. Et même si c'est une tumeur, elle n'est pas forcément maligne. Elle peut tout à fait être bénigne. Nous devons attendre les résultats de l'IRM pour être sûr. »

Don se laissa tomber en arrière contre le dossier du divan, assommé. Alan fit de même dans son fauteuil. Bien sûr, c'était ce qu'ils avaient soupçonnés mais le fait d'en avoir une quasi-confirmation c'était comme être poignarder en plein cœur. Bien que choqué, Alan retrouva très vite son instinct paternel et alla s'asseoir à côté de Don. Il posa sa main sur son avant-bras et essaya de le rassurer :

« Jessica a raison, Donnie. Ne sautons pas trop vite aux conclusions et attendons demain. »

« Mais ça ressemble tellement à ce que maman a eu. »

« Je sais que ça y ressemble mais ce n'est pas pour autant que tu as la même chose. »

« Ton père a raison. » Confirma Jessica en posant sa main sur le genou de Don. « J'ai de lexomil dans ma sacoche. Tu vas en prendre. Ça t'aidera à te détendre.»

Don ne répondit pas mais Alan acquiesça de la tête. Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux pendant que Jessica préparait son ordonnance et l'anxiolytique.

« Essayez de dormir, tous les deux. Je sais que ce ne sera pas facile mais vous en avez besoin. Je peux rester avec vous si vous voulez. »

Alan la remercia avec un sourire, petit mais sincère.

« Merci Jessica mais nous irons bien, ne t'inquiètes pas. »

« Tu veux que j'appelles Charlie ? »

« Non ! » Répondit un peu trop brusquement Don. « Non, personne appelle Charlie.»

Jessica questionna Alan du regard et n'insista pas.

« Ça ira, Jessica. Merci. »

Cette dernière regarda une dernière fois Donnie et Alan et décida à contre cœur qu'il était temps de les laisser seul.

« Bien. Mais vous m'appelez au moindre problème, ou même si vous avez juste envie de parler. Peu importe l'heure. D'accord ?»

Au signe d'assentiment des deux hommes, elle remballa ses affaires, essaya une dernière fois de rassurer Don et Alan et s'en alla. Alan la raccompagna jusqu'à la porte et la remercia une nouvelle fois. Il revint s'asseoir à côté de son fils après avoir été chercher un verre d'eau et lui tendit le cachet.

« Tiens Donnie, prends ça, ça va te détendre. »

Don obéit et avala le médicament.

« Tu ne dis rien à Charlie. »

« Mais il a le droit de savoir. Il s'inquiète pour toi, tu sais. »

« Justement. Je ne veux pas qu'il s'inquiète. »

« Il finira bien par le savoir et lorsqu'il le saura, il ne sera certainement pas heureux de découvrir qu'il n'était pas dans la confidence. A sa place, je n'apprécierais pas non plus.»

« S'il te plaît, papa, tu peux garder le silence au moins jusqu'à demain, jusqu'à ce que nous ayons les résultats de l'IRM. »

Alan n'aimait pas cette idée mais il respecta le souhait de son fils.

« D'accord. Je ne lui dirais rien. »

« Merci. »

« Tu devrais aller te coucher et essayer de dormir. Et n'oublies pas ce que Jessica a dit. Ce n'est pas forcément une tumeur. Et même si s'en est une, elle est peut-être bénigne et non cancéreuse. »

« Tu le crois vraiment ? » Implora Don dans un faible chuchotement.

Alan ferma ses yeux un petit instant. En réalité, il n'y croyait pas vraiment. Les symptômes de Don étaient plutôt violents. Ses maux de tête étaient beaucoup trop fréquents et ses pertes de mémoires étaient beaucoup trop importantes pour que ce soit bénin.

« Je le crois, Donnie. »

Don rechercha la vérité dans les yeux de son père et lui accorda le bénéfice du doute.

- « Si tu le dis. » Répondit-il en se levant. « Tu devrais aussi aller dormir, papa. »

« J'ai encore quelques petites choses à faire et j'y vais. »

« Tu as besoin d'aide ? »

« Non, ça ira. Va plutôt te coucher. »

« D'accord. A demain. »

« A demain, mon garçon. »

Alan attendit que son fils disparaisse à l'étage avant de laisser libre cours à sa peine. Pourquoi cette tumeur s'attaquait à son Donnie et pas à lui ? Ce n'était pas juste. Son Donnie avait toujours eu un cœur d'or alors pourquoi lui ?

_A suivre_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 :**

Le lendemain matin, Charlie rentrait dans sa maison en sifflotant sans voir son père assis sur le divan. Il était encore tôt et le soleil offrait déjà toute sa chaleur, les oiseaux chantaient, et son emploi du temps lui permettait de passer toute cette belle journée avec Amita. Tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes, se dit-il en se dirigeant directement vers la cuisine avec l'intention de préparer un bon petit déjeuner pour Alan avant de se changer et de rejoindre Amita à Calsci. Son père concoctait de bons petits déjeunés tous les matins, il pouvait bien lui renvoyer la faveur de temps en temps, même s'il avait une réputation de mauvais cuisinier. Après tout, c'est l'intention qui compte. Il eut une brève pensée pour son frère mais il la chassa aussi rapidement qu'elle était venue. Il secoua sa tête en franchissant les portes battantes. S'il l'appelait pour savoir s'il se sentait mieux depuis hier, il voyait déjà le tableau. Don lui tempêtera de se mêler de ses affaires, il sortira lui-même de ses gonds, regrettera d'avoir prit la peine d'appeler et il pourra dire adieu à sa bonne humeur.

Alan était resté sur le divan toute la nuit, somnolent par intermittence sans jamais réussir à trouver le sommeil. Il espérait que Don avait réussi à dormir un peu. La veille au soir il lui avait dit qu'il ne fallait pas mettre la charrue avant les bœufs mais il n'avait pas appliqué son conseil à lui-même. Sans le vouloir, il avait passé la nuit à réfléchir sur tous ce qu'il devait faire les prochains jours, et peut-être même pour les prochains mois. Il allait devoir réorganiser sa vie pour pouvoir être avec Donnie. Il devra arrêter les cours d'ingénierie mécanique qu'il suivait à Calsci avec Ray Galusky, alléger sa charge de travail dans son affaire avec Stan, faire le point financièrement en cas de besoin pour aider Don à assumer les traitements lourds nécessaire à sa guérison. Le FBI offrait une excellente couverture sociale à ses agents mais il n'était pas certain qu'elle puisse couvrir la totalité du coût extrêmement élevé des traitements.

Il allait surtout devoir être le rocher sur lequel pourra s'appuyer à tout moment ses deux garçons. Lors de la maladie de Margaret, il avait trouvé sa force dans celle de Don. Aujourd'hui, c'était au tour de Don de trouver sa force dans celle de son père. Alan espérait qu'il pourrait aussi la puiser dans celle de son frère. Son plus jeune avait beaucoup mûri ces trois dernières années et il lui faisait confiance pour soutenir Donnie du mieux qu'il pourrait. Le problème viendrait plutôt de Don.

Alan en était ici dans ses pensées lorsqu'il entendit Charlie entrait dans la maison et se dirigeait gaiement dans la cuisine sans noter sa présence. Au moins, l'un d'entre eux avait passé une bonne nuit. Alan était réticent à l'idée de ne pas dire à Charlie ce qui se passait mais d'un autre côté il approuvait la décision de Don. Ce n'est pas qu'ils ne lui faisaient pas confiance pour être fort mais ils l'aimaient trop pour lui infliger du tracas inutilement s'il s'avérait que l'IRM ne laissait rien apparaître de grave. Dans le cas contraire, la peine arrivera bien assez tôt.

Alan se frotta le visage avec ses mains et se leva péniblement du divan. Lorsqu'il entra dans la cuisine, Charlie s'activait déjà à la préparation du petit déjeuner, jovialement et efficacement. La table était déjà mise, la cafetière était en route et le four attendait les pains au lait.

« Bonjour fiston ! » Alan essayait de refléter la bonne humeur de son fils mais le froncement de sourcils de Charlie lui indiquait clairement son échec.

Charlie mettait les derniers pains sur la plaque de cuisson lorsqu'il entendit la voix fatiguée de son père. Il frôla le torticolis en tournant hâtivement sa tête dans sa direction.

« Tu te sens bien papa ? » Demanda-t-il en s'approchant de lui, préoccupé par son visage pâle et épuisé. « Tu as l'air malade », observa-t-il en posant une main sur son front.

- « Je vais bien Charlie. C'est juste que je n'ais pas très bien dormi cette nuit. » Répondit Alan en enlevant doucement la main de son plus jeune de son front. Ce geste lui fit chaud au cœur et l'amusait. Il savait que ses deux fils détestaient lorsqu'il faisait ce même geste maintenant qu'ils étaient adultes mais ils faisaient la même chose, et même avec beaucoup plus d'insistance, lorsqu'ils pensaient qu'il couvrait une fièvre.

« Quelque chose te tracasses ? » Interrogea Charlie en guidant son père vers une chaise. « C'est Don ! » S'exclama-t-il soudainement en faisant sursauter Alan. « C'est Don, c'est ça ? Il ne va pas mieux ?»

Alan s'assit sur la chaise en calmant Charlie d'un signe de main.

« Doucement Charlie. Ton frère est ici. Il dort dans sa chambre. »

« Il est ici ? Mais je n'ai pas vu son SUV dans l'allée.»

« Don est tombait en panne hier soir. Il m'a appelé pour que je vienne le chercher. Son camion est sur Sunset Boulevard. »

« Pourquoi il n'a pas appelé le garage du FBI ?» Demanda Charlie en s'asseyant face à son père. Il n'était pas aussi expert que son frère pour déceler la culpabilité chez une personne mais il savait repérer une demi-vérité lorsqu'il en voyait une.

« Il était tard et le garage était fermé. » Mentit Alan en espérant que son fils n'insisterait pas plus.

Charlie se leva pour mettre les pains au lait dans le four en regardant son père soupçonneusement.

« Comment il va ? »

«Je vais bien. » Répondit Don en entrant dans la cuisine, les yeux rougis par le manque de sommeil.

Comme son père, Don n'avait pas réussi à dormir. C'est à peine s'il avait réussi à somnoler. Pendant qu'il prenait place sur une chaise à côté de son père, celui-ci le dévisageait attentivement. Des signes de douleur étaient visibles autour de ses yeux et son discret massage sur sa temple ne faisait qu'accentuer le souci d'Alan. Il remarqua que Charlie, occupé avec le four, leur tournait le dos et en profita pour chuchoter à son fils :

« Tu devrais aller te recoucher. Je te réveillerais si Jessica appelle. »

« Je n'arrive pas à dormir. » Répondit Don en regardant son père. « Toi non plus apparemment. »

Sentant des excuses venir, Alan ondula sa main pour arrêter les prochains mots de Donnie.

« Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Prends plutôt soin de toi. Tu ne vas pas travailler aujourd'hui, j'espère ? »

« Non. Je viens d'appeler Megan pour lui dire que je prenais ma journée. » Don jeta un coup d'œil sur Charlie qui était maintenant occupé avec la cafetière.

« Tu ne lui as rien dit ? »

« Non. Je lui aie dit que tu étais tombé en panne. »

Don remercia son père par un petit signe de tête pendant que Charlie leur versait à chacun une tasse de café bien chaud.

« Ça va vous faire du bien à tous les deux. Vous avez des têtes de déterrés. »

A côté de sa tasse de café, Don vit débarquer avec étonnement un verre d'eau et une aspirine.

« Ne crois pas que je n'ai pas remarqué que tu as mal à la tête. » Expliqua Charlie en se retournant pour sortir les pains du four.

Il les distribua en veillant à ce que son frère avale bien le médicament. Sa surveillance ne passa pas inaperçu pour Alan. Celui-ci l'observait tendrement. Assurément, il allait pouvoir compter sur lui.

« Tu as passé une bonne soirée chez Amita, hier soir ? » Demanda Don en reposant le verre.

« Excellente » Répondit Charlie en s'asseyant, un sourire au coin des lèvres, un peu rêveur.

« Et ta nuit aussi, visiblement. » Ajouta Alan. Il s'adressa à Don en ignorant volontairement le léger rougissement des joues de son cadet. « Il n'est pas rentré de la nuit. Je l'ai surpris ce matin en train de chanter. »

« Oh je vois ! Le bébé de la famille s'est bien amusé ! » Se moqua Don en tapotant l'épaule de son petit frère qui devenait aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

«Je ne chantais pas, je sifflotais !» Se défendit Charlie en bouillonnant de l'intérieur. Il avait trente ans et il rougissait comme un enfant de dix ans prit la main dans la boîte à biscuit. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas à se justifier, son père et son frère le savaient aussi, mais il s'expliqua tout de même en se donnant mentalement une claque pour le faire. « Amita et moi avons avancés dans nos recherches et nous n'avons pas fait attention à l'heure qu'il était. Il était tard alors je suis resté. » Termina-t-il, essoufflé pour avoir parlé trop vite. Il avala un verre de jus d'orange frais pour essayer de se rafraîchir. Il faisait soudainement chaud dans cette cuisine.

Alan et Don riaient de l'embarras de Charlie. Alan donna un autre pain au lait à son fils qu'il tartina généreusement de confiture.

« Tiens, prends-en un autre. Tu as besoin de reprendre des forces. »

Charlie obstrua royalement dans son jus d'orange sous le regard railleur de son frère.

« Arrêtes de rire Don ! Tu veux que je raconte à papa comment tu t'es retrouvé à enfiler le costume de Donius le gentil poussin et à faire cui-cui pendant deux heures ? »

La réaction fut instantanée. Don était encore plus rouge que son frère. Glorieux, Charlie changea de cible.

« Et toi, papa. Tu veux que je raconte à Don comment tu t'es retrouvé coincé, tête la première, dans la chatière du chat de notre vieille voisine ? »

Le sourire d'Alan disparut en un claquement de doigt et le reste du petit-déjeuner se fit en silence. Don et Alan ne levèrent pas une seule fois la tête de leur déjeuner et Charlie avait mal à la mâchoire à force de grimacer victorieusement. Charlie : 2 ; Alan et Don : 1.

**NUMB3RS**

L'IRM fut fixée à 11 heures. Jessica avait appelé aux alentours de huit heures et leur avait annoncé que le neurologue, le docteur Thomson acceptait de recevoir Don aujourd'hui et s'était arrangé pour qu'il puisse passer l'examen en fin de matinée. Il s'était aussi arrangé pour que Don fasse une prise de sang à neuf heures pour pouvoir avoir les résultats en même temps que ceux de l'IRM. Alan voulait annuler son rendez-vous avec un client important pour l'accompagner mais Donnie avait insisté pour qu'il le maintienne. Alan avait donc déposé son fils sur Sunset Boulevard pour récupérer son SUV et chacun était parti de son côté. Alan avait prit soin de glisser dans la poche de la veste de son fils un papier sur lequel était inscrit l'adresse de la maison, son numéro ainsi que celui de Charlie et un mini-plan de Los-Angeles. Don n'avait fait aucun commentaire.

Don était arrivé un peu avant neuf heures à UCLA. On lui avait prélevé du sang et il avait rencontré pour la première fois le docteur Thomson. Celui-ci avait contrôlé les fonctions de son cerveau à l'aide de plusieurs tests simples. Il avait plus particulièrement porté son attention sur le fonctionnement de la mémoire et les organes sensoriels. Soupçonnant en secret une tumeur cérébrale, le neurologue approuva le diagnostic du docteur Lansbury.

Il était à présent 10 h 45 et Don regrettait d'avoir tant insisté pour venir seul. Il y avait d'autres personnes dans la salle d'attente et elles avaient toutes quelqu'un à qui parler et tenir la main. Don les enviait.

Il regarda une nouvelle fois sa montre et soupira. Encore quinze minutes d'attente et il n'avait rien pour s'occuper. Il ne pouvait pas jouer avec son téléphone portable puisqu'il avait eu la consigne de l'éteindre et les magasines posés sur la petite table au centre de la pièce dataient tous du temps de Jérusalem. Il ne pouvait rien faire à part relire pour la centième fois les vieilles publicités médicales sur le mur. A force de les regarder, les slogans trottaient dans sa tête comme l'une de ces chansons agaçantes que l'on chantonne mentalement longtemps après les avoir entendus. _Vous avez la migraine, achetez le antinévralgique Laurent ! Poum poum…Si la grippe t'agrippe, vite Vitagrippe ! Poum poum…_Un éclat rouge d'embarras, le même que celui qu'il avait eu plus tôt dans la matinée, apparut sur les joues de Don lorsqu'il se rendit compte que la femme assise deux chaises plus loin sur sa gauche le regarder. Il se redressa sur sa chaise en lui souriant poliment jusqu'à ce qu'elle regarde ailleurs. _Je n'ai quand même pas chanté à haute voix ?!_

Cinq minutes plus tard, une infirmière vint à sa rencontre et lui remit une fiche de renseignements.

« M. Eppes, je vais vous demander de bien vouloir remplir cette fiche afin d'informer au mieux le radiologue. Nous devons savoir si vous portez un pace-maker, si vous avez des problèmes d'hypertension, des problèmes cardiaques, ce genre de choses. Indiquez nous également votre date de naissance, votre poids et si vous prenez des médicaments. S'il y a des éléments qui ne figurent pas dans la fiche mais dont vous estimez devoir nous faire part, notez-les au verso.»

Don accepta la fiche ainsi que le stylo et commença à la parcourir des yeux. La fiche était composée de trois parties : état général, antécédents médicaux et antécédents chirurgicaux avec pose de matériel métallique. A chacune des questions, il devait cocher la case « oui » ou la case « non ».

« Les résultats de votre prise de sang viennent de nous parvenir. Votre neurologue les examine en ce moment. Avez-vous des questions ? »

Don détourna son attention de la fiche et regarda l'infirmière avec une montée d'appréhension.

« Non, je n'ai pas de question. » Il devrait sûrement en avoir mais son cerveau tournait au ralenti.

« Si une question vous vient à l'esprit, vous pourrez me trouver à la réception. Prenez votre temps pour répondre aux questions. Je viendrais vous chercher dans dix minutes environ. D'ici là, je vous conseille d'aller aux toilettes pour être plus à l'aise pendant l'examen.»

Don inclina faiblement la tête et regarda l'infirmière sortir de la salle d'attente avant de reporter son attention sur la fiche. Il y répondit consciencieusement et suivit le conseil de l'infirmière en allant aux toilettes. Comme prévu, elle revint dix minutes plus tard. Il lui remit la fiche et elle l'emmena dans une petite pièce dans laquelle il devait enfiler une chemise fournie par l'hôpital avant d'entrer dans la salle d'examen. Pendant qu'il se changeait, l'infirmière mit sa montre, ses clefs, son portefeuille et son téléphone portable dans un petit coffre fermé à clé.

Désormais seulement vêtu de la chemise d'hôpital, Don se sentit soudainement timide et il commençait à avoir froid. L'infirmière le fit entrer dans la salle d'examen et le fit allonger sur une couchette qui glissera doucement dans l'ouverture de l'appareil et se stabilisera pendant l'examen. La machine était impressionnante. C'était un gros aimant en forme de tunnel ouvert des deux côtés. Mais elle était placée au milieu d'une pièce claire et aérée, offrant ainsi une certaine forme de réassurance pour Don. Le tunnel était aussi éclairé et climatisé.

L'infirmière s'affairait autour de lui pendant que le radiologue se présenta à lui et lui expliqua le déroulement de l'examen.

« Bonjour M. Eppes. Je suis le docteur Mayer, le radiologue. Ne vous inquiétez pas, l'examen n'est absolument pas douloureux. Seul le bruit pourra vous paraître désagréable. Vous serez seul pendant le déroulement de l'examen, mais je communiquerai avec vous grâce à un interphone intégré dans le tunnel. Je serais derrière cette vitre. Je vous verrai et vous entendrai pendant tout l'examen. Si vous voulez m'appeler, vous pourrez utiliser une sonnette que l'infirmière va vous donner. Vous pourrez interrompre l'examen à tout moment si vous en sentez la nécessité. Etes-vous claustrophobe ? »

« Non », répondit Don en essayant de se détendre.

« Bien. Mais si une fois à l'intérieur vous ressentez un sentiment de malaise, dites-le moi tout de suite et je vous administrerai un faible tranquillisant. Avez-vous des questions ? »

« Combien de temps va durer l'examen ? »

« Environ trente minutes. Votre coopération sera très importante pour obtenir des images de bonne qualité. Je veux que vous restiez immobile et je vous demanderai parfois d'arrêter de respirer pendant quelques secondes. L'appareil émettra un bruit répétitif lors de l'acquisition des images. Cette période sera facilement reconnaissable. Vous aurez l'impression d'entendre un marteau-piqueur. Avez-vous d'autres questions ? »

Au signe de tête négatif de Don, le radiologue le rassura une dernière fois et le laissa aux mains de l'infirmière qui finissait de le préparer. Don observait tous ses gestes. Pas une seule crispation de son visage, pas un seul de ses mouvements ne lui échappaient. Il était comme hypnotisé. Lui qui détestait les piqûres, il avait même regardé lorsqu'elle lui a enfoncé une aiguille dans son bras.

« C'est du gadolinium. Il permettra d'améliorer la qualité des images et poser plus facilement le diagnostic.» L'informa doucement l'infirmière en sentant le regard permanent de Don sur elle. Elle ne le prit pas mal. C'était une réaction typique de tous les patients. « Voilà, j'ai fini. Je vais devoir vous laissez seul maintenant. Essayez de vous détendre au maximum et surtout n'oubliez pas de rester immobile. Ne tousser pas et respirer normalement. Tout se passera bien. »

Don inclina la tête et respira profondément, comme il le faisait avant chaque intervention. Mais il avait besoin de quelque chose pour se détendre. Quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas pensé à emmener et c'était trop tard pour en demander. Il devra se passer de chewing-gum.

Après le départ de l'infirmière, il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant que l'examen commence. Le mouvement de départ de la couchette le fit sursauter un peu, entraînant une accélération de son rythme cardiaque mais il se calma au fil de l'examen. Mis à part le bruit infernal de la machine pendant trente minutes, l'examen n'était pas aussi effrayant qu'il en avait l'air et se déroula sans encombre.

A l'issue de l'IRM, le radiologue l'informa qu'il transmettait immédiatement ses résultats au neurologue et qu'il devait retourner dans la salle d'attente en attendant. Don le questionna pour avoir un commentaire, une première approche de ce que révélait l'examen mais le radiologue avait refusé de lui dire quoi que ce soit. Si l'examen n'avait pas été si effrayant, Don pressentait que l'attente, elle, le serait. Et le silence du radiologue l'angoissait encore plus. Il récupéra ses affaires et se rhabilla en tremblant, non pas de froid, mais par le stress.

Sur le chemin de la salle d'attente, Don recherchait un téléphone public. Il voulait désespérément parler à son père, parler de tout et de n'importe quoi, oublier qu'il était seul dans cet hôpital en attendant son entretien avec le docteur. Il en aperçut enfin un au bout du couloir mais il se rappela le rendez-vous de son père avec un client. Il s'arrêta de marcher et resta un instant en plein milieu du couloir, réfléchissant à la personne qu'il pouvait appeler. Il pouvait appeler son frère ou même David, Colby ou Megan mais il ne se faisait pas confiance pour parler sans que sa voix tremble. Au moins son père savait ce qui se passait et il aurait pu lui parler sans rien cacher aussi longtemps qu'il voulait. Lui qui revendiquait haut et fort son indépendance depuis ses dix ans, il n'avait jamais pensé avoir un jour autant besoin d'entendre la voix de son père. Finalement, il dut renoncer au téléphone et se résoudre à retourner dans la salle d'attente.

En arrivant, il eut un énorme soulagement en voyant son père assit sur une chaise.

« Papa ! » S'exclama-t-il, oubliant qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls.

« Donnie ! Comment s'est passé ton examen ? » Demanda Alan en bondissant de sa chaise.

« Et ton client ? »

« Je l'ai laissé. Il n'était pas content mais tu es plus important que lui. Je ne veux pas que tu crois que je t'étouffe mais je n'arrêtais pas de penser à toi, tout seul ici. Je n'ai pas pu, il fallait que je vienne. Ça ne te déranges pas que je sois là ?»

« Non, bien au contraire. Merci d'être venu. » Répondit Donnie avec une humidité soupçonneuse dans ses yeux qui n'échappa pas à Alan. Ce dernier lui sourit et ils prirent place tous les deux sur des chaises côte à côte, Alan laissant sa main sur le bras de son fils dans un geste de réconfort.

« Alors, comment s'est passé ton examen ? »

« Plutôt bien. Mais le radiologue n'a rien voulu me dire. Le neurologue non plus lorsqu'il m'a examiné ce matin. Je suis là depuis trois heures et je ne sais toujours rien. »

La tension et l'agacement étaient audibles dans la voix de Don.

- « Ils veulent être sûr avant de poser le diagnostic. »

Don et Alan attendirent environ quarante minutes avant que le docteur Thomson en personne vienne chercher Don. Don présenta son père et le docteur les emmena dans son bureau. Il leur fit signe de s'asseoir dans les deux fauteuils et s'assit derrière son bureau. Alan ne se sentait pas bien tout à coup mais il ne le montra pas, tout comme Don. Le docteur se rendit bien compte de leur malaise et leur parla dans une voix posée en essayant de ne pas être brusque dans ses explications, mais les faits étaient là, dans leur état pur.

« Don, je viens d'examiner les résultats de votre IRM, ainsi que les résultats de votre prise de sang, et j'ai malheureusement de mauvaises nouvelles à vous annoncer. »

Le cœur de Don fit un bond, ainsi que celui d'Alan. Don regarda son père et vit dans ses yeux la même angoisse que lui. Le neurologue tourna l'écran de son ordinateur de façon à ce qu'ils puissent voir les images numériques de l'IRM, stockées sur support DVD. L'écran affichait les images du cerveau de Don dans les trois plans : axial, sagittal et coronal. Avec son stylo, le docteur leur montra une tâche blanche de la taille d'une balle de golf.

« Cette tâche que vous voyez ici, dans le lobe frontal gauche, est une tumeur. Elle comprime vos structures cérébrales, d'où vos symptômes : vos troubles du comportement, maux de tête, nausées, vomissements, etc. »

Le mot « tumeur » résonnait implacablement dans la tête de Don, ainsi que dans celle d'Alan. Don, secoué, se trouva dans l'incapacité de prononcer un mot.

« Quel genre de tumeur ? » Demanda Alan, la bouche sèche.

« C'est un glioblastome multiforme de grade 4. »

Alan s'effondra dans son fauteuil, le visage blanc. Don le regarda avec un début de panique. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'était un glioblastome mais la réaction de son père était parlante.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda-t-il hâtivement.

« C'est la tumeur la plus agressive et la plus mortelle de toutes. » Lui répondit le médecin, en toute simplicité. Il n'avait aucun autre moyen de dire cela autrement.

Don secoua sa tête dans la négation en regardant tour à tour son père et le neurologue. Ce dernier lui laissa un petit moment pour digérer l'information. Reprenant le dessus, Alan se redressa et serra la main de son fils mais il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait dire pour le rassurer.

« Nous combattrons cette tumeur, Donnie. Et nous gagnerons. » Affirma-t-il avec une conviction ferme.

Don n'en était pas aussi sûr. Pour toute réponse, il serra en retour la main de son père.

« Quelles…quelles sont mes chances ? »

« Le glioblastome est une tumeur maligne du système nerveux. Le pronostic de survie est funeste, 6-12 mois. Mais c'est une condition terminale. Dans l'immédiat, j'attends de bons résultats. Vous êtes jeune et en bonne santé, si je peux m'exprimer ainsi. »

« 6-12 mois » Répéta Don, plus pour lui-même que pour quelqu'un d'autre.

« Mais ce n'est qu'un pronostic. » Essaya de rassurer le docteur Thomson. « J'ai vu des patients atteints de cette tumeur survivre plus longtemps. Il y en a même qui sont encore en vie aujourd'hui et qui se portent à merveille. »

Don sentit la poignée de son père se resserrer et il le laissa parler à sa place. Il ne pouvait pas y croire. Ce n'était pas de lui dont on parlait. C'était de quelqu'un d'autre. Il était un simple spectateur ici. Il était encore jeune, il ne pouvait pas mourir maintenant.

« Quel traitement envisagez-vous ? » Questionna Alan, s'efforçant de paraître confiant devant son fils.

« Le traitement sera avant tout chirurgical. Je vais devoir opérer Don afin de procéder à l'ablation de la tumeur qui devra être aussi complète que possible. Un traitement complémentaire par radiothérapie sera certainement nécessaire, voir par chimiothérapie. L'opération doit être faite dans les plus brefs délais. Le glioblastome est une tumeur qui évolue rapidement. Nous devons agir vite. »

« Je veux l'avis d'un deuxième médecin. » Demanda brusquement Don.

Le docteur Thomson ne fut pas vexer. Il comprenait ce que ressentait son patient.

« C'est votre droit. Je peux vous suggérer un neurochirurgien si vous le souhaitez mais je sais par expérience que vous préféreriez que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre que moi qui vous en conseille un. » Au signe d'assentiment de Don, le médecin continua doucement : « Un deuxième avis médical peut s'avérer utile pour confirmer le diagnostic ainsi que le traitement prévu. Il peut également proposer une approche différente au traitement. Au vu de votre IRM, vous aurez deux avis semblables et le fait de demander des avis supplémentaires ne fera que retarder inutilement le début de votre traitement. »

« Le docteur a raison Donnie. Si tu veux absolument un deuxième avis, fais-le mais nous ne devons pas perdre de temps. Je ne suis pas médecin mais quand je regarde ces images, je vois bien qu'un deuxième avis est inutile. »

Don passa une main sur son visage et regarda une nouvelle fois l'écran de l'ordinateur. Il dut bien avouer qu'ils avaient raison.

« Si vous acceptez la chirurgie, je peux vous opérer demain.»

Alan avait mal au cœur en sentant l'agitation rayonner du corps de son fils. Pour lui, la question ne se posait pas. Donnie devait se faire opérer mais cette décision ne semblait pas aussi évidente pour Don.

« Donnie ? »

« Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. » Admit finalement Don après un moment de silence. « Mais j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps pour mettre en ordre mes affaires pour le cas où l'opération se passerait mal. »

- « Je vous accorde deux jours. Pas plus. »

Don acquiesça de la tête. Deux jours devraient être suffisants. Comme tout agent, il avait déjà tout préparé pour le cas où il ne reviendrait pas d'une intervention mais il avait tout de même deux ou trois petites choses à mettre en ordre.

« Vous allez devoir prendre rendez-vous avec l'anesthésiste pour préparer au mieux l'anesthésie. Je vous conseille le docteur Sanders. Son bureau est au troisième étage, aile ouest. En attendant l'opération, vous allez prendre des corticoïdes, le decadron, pour réduire l'œdème et un anti-épileptique, le dilantin. Vous m'avez dit que vous n'avez pas eu de crise d'épilepsie pour le moment mais je préfère prendre des précautions. Je voudrais aussi vous voir avant l'opération afin d'en discuter plus en détail.»

Pendant que le docteur Thomson remplissait son ordonnance, Alan et Don restèrent silencieux, chacun se demandant comment ils allaient pouvoir annoncer cette nouvelle à Charlie. Le docteur leur remit son ordonnance et plusieurs brochures expliquant le glioblastome ainsi que l'opération. Il remit en plus à Alan une brochure exposant le comportement à adopter pour le cas où Don ferait une crise d'épilepsie et l'opération fut fixée au vendredi.

_A suivre_


	6. Chapter 6

_Une nouvelle fois merci pour tous vos messages ! _

_Merci pour tes infos Synbou._

**Chapitre 6 :**

Pour la deuxième fois dans la journée, Charlie entra en sifflotant dans la maison. Mais, à peine franchit le seuil et contrairement à ce matin, il sentit tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. L'atmosphère dans la maison était étrangement lourde, presque oppressante. Le plus étrange était que Don jouait du piano alors même que leur père était présent, à en juger par le bruit de la vaisselle venant de la cuisine. De sa position, Charlie ne pouvait pas voir son frère mais il reconnaissait son remarquable jeu. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas très difficile à deviner puisque Alan n'était pas musicien mais cette douceur dans la musique, cette fluidité dans les notes, cette invitation à la tendresse n'appartenaient qu'à Donnie. Don jouait rarement du piano, du moins lorsqu'il n'était pas seul dans la maison. Il fallait presque le supplier à genoux pour qu'il accepte de jouer une mélodie. Alan y était parvenu deux fois seulement. Une fois à l'anniversaire de Charlie, et l'autre fois à la fête des pères. Mais Charlie l'avait entendu jouer bien plus souvent, sans que son frère le sache. Lorsqu'il l'écoutait clandestinement, Charlie était toujours surpris par sa délicatesse, sa sensibilité, son élégance. La musique de son frère reflétait tous ce que Donnie ne voulait pas faire apparaître au grand jour.

Ce soir, Don jouait une jolie mélodie qu'il ne connaissait pas. Elle était triste, mélancolique. Beaucoup plus mélancolique que ce que son frère jouait d'ordinaire. Une mélodie qui accentuait l'ambiance mystérieuse de la maison. Il s'approcha doucement et savoura les dernières notes en s'appuyant contre le mur, étonné que Don ne s'arrête pas de jouer. En l'observant, Charlie eut le sentiment que la musique exprimait son état d'esprit.

« C'est joli. C'est de qui ? » Demanda-t-il après l'envol de la note finale.

« De moi. » Répondit tout simplement Don.

« J'ignorais que tu composais.»

« Ça m'arrive pendant mes heures perdues. » Confessa doucement Donnie en jouant avec trois notes.

« Encore quelque chose de toi que je découvre. »

Don perçut la tonalité amère de son frère mais il se contenta de gesticuler des épaules en guise de réponse et recommença à jouer. Charlie mit de côté cette nouvelle déception et se laissa emporter par la musique en fermant les yeux. C'était toujours un plaisir d'écouter Don. Un plaisir si rare et si précieux que ce serait une honte de ne pas en profiter pleinement.

Une note sauta, puis deux, puis trois et finalement Don s'arrêta. Charlie fronça les sourcils et ouvrit les yeux.

- « Don ? »

Ne recevant aucune réponse, il se pencha pour mieux voir le visage de son frère et s'aperçut que ses yeux brillaient.

- «Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » S'enquit-il en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

Donnie avala la bile dans sa gorge et regarda pour la première fois son petit frère.

« J'ai quelque chose à te dire.»

La tonalité de sa voix fit frissonner Charlie.

« Je t'écoutes. » Encouragea-t-il d'une voix douce, déconcerté par le regard fixe de Don sur lui. Un regard empreint d'émotion et de tristesse, à l'image de ce qu'il venait de jouer.

Concentrer sur son grand frère, Charlie entendit à peine le grincement des portes battantes derrière lui. Don jeta un coup d'œil sur Alan par-dessus l'épaule de son frère et se lança.

« Tu as remarqué que je ne me sentais pas bien ces derniers temps. » Commença-t-il maladroitement. Au signe d'assentiment de Charlie, il continua d'une voix tremblante. « J'ai passé des examens aujourd'hui…»

« Tu t'es enfin décidé à consulter !» Coupa Charlie dans le soulagement. « Que t'as dit le médecin ? »

« En fait, c'est un neurologue que j'ai vu. »

« Un neurologue ? »

« Oui. Jessica m'a examiné hier soir et m'a dit que je devais passer une IRM. Le neurologue, le docteur Thomson, est un très bon ami à elle et il s'est arrangé pour que je puisse la passer aujourd'hui. »

« Jessica t'a examiné hier soir ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? »

« Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter inutilement. »

Charlie secoua sa tête de mécontentement. Il rangea sa contrariété pour le moment et laissa son frère poursuivre. Donnie regarda une nouvelle fois son père. Celui-ci lui fit un signe d'encouragement en posant une main sur l'épaule de son plus jeune.

« J'ai une tumeur, Charlie. Un glioblastome. »

Ces derniers mots eurent l'effet d'une bombe sur Charlie. Ses yeux étaient identiques à ceux d'un hibou surpris par les phares d'une voiture.

« Un glioblastome ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Parvint-il à demander.

- « Une tumeur cérébrale. La plus grave. Je dois me faire opérer dans deux jours. Le docteur Thomson espère enlever toute la tumeur.»

« Oh mon dieu. » Expira Charlie en portant une main précaire à sa bouche. «Tu en es sûr ? Peut-être que tu devrais demander un deuxième avis médical, peut-être que ton neurologue s'est trompé. »

« Il n'y a pas d'erreur possible, Charlie. Ton frère et moi avons vu les images de l'IRM. » Intervint Alan en voyant la détresse dans les yeux de Donnie.

« Tu étais au courant ? Alors je suis le seul à ne pas être dans la confidence ! »

Toutes sortes d'émotions bouillonnaient à l'intérieur de Charlie. Chagrin, colère, confusion, peur de perdre son frère. Malgré lui, la colère était le sentiment le plus intense.

« Y'a-t-il autre chose que je devrais savoir ?! » Rugit-il en se levant. Les mains sur les hanches, il attendit une réponse. L'expression coupable sur le visage de son frère était criante. Il vit la même expression sur celui de son père. « Qu'est-ce que vous ne me dites pas ?! » Insista-t-il.

Si les émotions de Charlie étaient vives, tel un volcan en éruption, celles de Donnie ne l'étaient pas moins mais contrairement à son frère il gardait tout à l'intérieur de lui. Bien plus que la souffrance physique, c'était sa culpabilité qui le faisait souffrir. Elle le brûlait de l'intérieur sans lui laisser aucun moment de répit. Il se culpabilisait de faire souffrir sa famille. La douleur dans les yeux de son père était de sa faute Le chagrin caché derrière la colère de son frère était de sa faute. Mais le pire était son impuissance à trouver les mots pour les soulager. Il ne les trouvait déjà pas pour lui-même.

Il était resté anesthésié toute l'après-midi. Il ne se rappelait même pas avoir conduit pour rentrer à la maison, et pratiquement aucun souvenir de son rendez-vous avec l'anesthésiste. Tout était une tâche floue. Son père avait dû passer à son appartement parce qu'un grand sac contenant ses affaires était posé sur le lit de son ancienne chambre. Peut-être qu'il était allé avec lui. Seule sa musique lui avait offert une évasion.

Alan observait son aîné. Il pouvait sentir le chaos émaner de lui. Puis il regarda son plus jeune qui attendait toujours sa réponse.

- « Charlie, ton frère n'est pas tombé en panne hier soir. » Il s'arrêta un instant pour regarder Don. Se heurtant à aucune protestation, il continua : « Il a eu une perte de mémoire. Il ne savait pas où il était, il ne savait même plus où était la maison. Il m'a appelé et je suis allé le chercher. J'ai ensuite appelé Jessica pour qu'elle vienne l'examiner.»

- « Tu ne crois pas que j'aurais voulu le savoir ?! Tu penses que je ne m'inquiète pas pour toi ?!» Beugla Charlie en regardant Donnie. « Je suis sûr que c'était ton idée de ne rien me dire. N'est-ce pas ?! »

- « Je te l'ai dit. Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter. »

« Je crois plutôt que tu t'es dit que je suis trop faible pour pouvoir faire face à un nouveau coup dur ! Je sais que je n'étais pas là pour soutenir maman mais j'ai changé Don ! J'ai mûri. Il n'y a que toi qui ne le vois pas ! Tu ne vois toujours en moi que ce petit garçon fragile que j'étais et qu'il fallait protéger ! Ce pauvre petit Charlie sur qui on ne peut pas compter ! »

« Doucement Charlie ! » Intervint fermement Alan. « Tout n'est pas au sujet de toi ! Ton frère voulait seulement t'épargner de la peine. Ne soit pas dur envers lui. Il n'a pas besoin de ça en ce moment. Et arrêtes de hurler.»

« Ce n'est rien, papa. » S'intercéda Don dans une tentative d'apaisement. « Charlie a le droit d'être en colère. »

- « Non Donnie. Tu vas subir une lourde opération. Tu as besoin de calme. »

Charlie n'arrivait pas à se calmer. Il était le premier stupéfait par sa colère qui jaillissait sans qu'il le veuille. Il avait comme un dédoublement de personnalité. L'une des deux voulait serrer Donnie dans ses bras tandis que l'autre, la plus forte, la dominante, l'incontrôlable, extériorisait sa peur de la mauvaise manière.

- « On t'avait dit de prendre soin de toi ! Papa et moi n'avons pas arrêté d'essayer de te convaincre de prendre des vacances et de te faire soigner ! Même David, Megan et Colby n'ont pas arrêté ! Mais au lieu de nous écouter, « Monsieur je n'ai besoin de personne » n'en fait toujours qu'à sa tête ! Regarde où nous en sommes maintenant ! »

« Ça suffit Charlie ! Cette tumeur n'est de la faute de personne ! Et surtout pas de ton frère ! Même s'il s'était reposé comme nous le voulions, ça n'aurait rien changé !»

« Charlie a raison, papa. Si je m'étais fait soigner plus tôt, la tumeur n'aurait pas eut le temps de grossir autant. »

« Non Donnie, ne te met pas en tête que tu es fautif. » Répondit Alan avec douceur mais avec une petite pointe de fermeté. « Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. »

Charlie pouvait clairement voir que son frère ne croyait pas leur père. Ce dernier détourna ses yeux de Donnie pour les poser sur son cadet. Il s'approcha lentement en le pointant du doigt.

« Quant à toi Charlie, je suis très déçu par ton attitude. Je te conseille de te calmer avant de dire quelque chose que tu pourrais regretter. Tu en seras le premier malheureux. Ne laisse pas ta colère prendre le dessus. Je sais que tu as mal mais nous aussi nous avons mal.»

Charlie se sentait encore bouillonnant mais les mots d'Alan avaient fait mouche. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur son frère, toujours assis sur le banc du piano. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi délaissé. Sa honte s'ajouta à sa colère.

- « Je suis désolé. »

-« Ce n'est rien, Charlie. Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. » Répondit Donnie avec un petit sourire doux.

Ce petit sourire perça douloureusement le cœur de Charlie. Sa honte ne s'ajoutait plus à sa colère. Elle la surpassait. Il criait sur son frère et pourtant Don continuait à le défendre et à le pardonner.

- « Je suis vraiment désolé. » Répéta Charlie en se dirigeant vers la porte.

- « Où tu vas ? » Demanda Alan

- « J'ai besoin de prendre l'air. »

Don regarda silencieusement Charlie fermer la porte derrière lui. Il pouvait comprendre sa colère, lui-même l'était, mais, quelque part au fond de lui, derrière son sentiment coupable, son frère venait de le blesser.

« Il va se calmer. Il est seulement sous le choc.» Tenta de le consoler Alan. « Tu as faim ? »

Sous le regard de son fils, Alan n'attendit pas de réponse et repartit dans la cuisine concocter un bon repas. Don secoua sa tête avec tendresse. Manger, c'était le remède miracle de son père pour tous les bobos.

_A suivre _

_PS :_

_Vous êtes peut-être déçu par la réaction de Charlie (pour le moment)._

_J'ai lu que la colère pouvait être une réaction normale d'un proche parent ou du malade lui-même face à l'annonce de la maladie. L'état de choc peut faire naître des émotions de toutes sortes, des sentiments intenses de culpabilité, de tristesse, de peur, de confusion et même de colère. _

_Pour agrémenter ma fic, j'ai donc décidé, à ma façon, de provoquer cette réaction initiale chez Charlie. _

_J'espère que les fans de notre génie préféré ne m'en voudront pas ! _


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7: **

Charlie errait sans but dans les rues de Pasadena. Enfin, ce qu'il croyait être les rues de Pasadena. Son frère obnubilait tellement ses pensées qu'il ne s'était pas aperçu que Pasadena était loin derrière. Effrayé par le klaxon d'une voiture qui l'avait évité de justesse, il se rendit compte qu'il était en plein milieu de la route, à seulement un bloc de Calsci. Les voitures continuaient de l'éviter mais il ne bougea pas pour autant. Il pensa qu'il devrait retourner à la maison, auprès de Don. Un autre klaxon d'un automobiliste mécontent chassa cette pensée raisonnable de son esprit et il prit le chemin de son bureau.

L'obscurité dans la pièce était complète. Il chercha à tâtons le bouton de sa lampe de bureau et s'assit lourdement dans sa chaise. Son regard se posa instantanément sur la boîte de craies juste à côté de son ordinateur portable. Les nombres étaient implacables dans leur tentation. C'était si facile de prendre une de ces craies et se laisser plonger dans un monde gentil et confortable où l'incertitude et les doutes n'existent pas. Un monde où tout est commandé et précis. Mais pour la première fois dans sa vie, Charlie luttait contre ses nombres et essayait de se concentrer sur le présent, aussi douloureux soit-il. Il ne les laisserait pas l'éloigner de son frère. Il ne fera pas la même erreur deux fois.

L'esprit logique et méthodique de Charlie exigeait quelque chose qu'il pouvait saisir mais il n'y avait rien. Tout ce qu'il devait faire était d'attendre et confier son frère à des inconnus qui le considéreraient simplement comme un patient parmi d'autres sans se soucier de savoir quel genre de personne était Don. Ce qu'il aime, ce qu'il déteste, ses défauts, ses qualités.

L'appel de son ordinateur devenait insupportable. Il suffisait de l'allumer pour avoir des données sur le glioblastome. C'était si simple d'en recueillir quelques unes et faire quelques calculs. Quelque uns seulement et il arrêterait. Il n'y avait pas de quoi tomber dans le piège. Il tapota nerveusement ses doigts sur la surface du bureau sans pouvoir regarder autre chose que l'ordinateur. Son tapotement s'accéléra de secondes en secondes pour finalement stopper net. _Deux ou trois calculs simple et j'arrête._

**NUMB3RS**

« Charlie ? Tu m'entends ?»

Ne recevant toujours aucune réponse hormis le bruit effréné de claquement de la craie sur le tableau noir, Amita posa ses affaires sur son bureau et s'approcha de Charlie. Au passage, elle jeta un coup d'œil sur l'écran de l'ordinateur qui affichait une recherche sur une certaine sorte de tumeur. Elle détailla ensuite les inscriptions sur le tableau pour essayer de mieux comprendre. Visiblement, il avait dû travailler une bonne partie de la nuit. Le tableau de gauche était recouvert en totalité d'équations et le tableau de droite suivait le même chemin. Charlie devait se courber en deux pour pouvoir écrire sur le petit espace libre restant. Ce qu'elle lut lui fit froid dans le dos : Don ; glioblastome ; survie de cinq ans, ne dépasse pas les dix pour cent ; peu d'évolution depuis trente ans.

«Charlie»

« Tu ne vois pas que je travaille.» Répondit le jeune génie sur un ton énervé.

«Tu m'as entendu t'appeler et tu ne m'as pas répondu ?! » S'offusqua Amita.

Agacé, Charlie se redressa et agita ses bras en direction du tableau.

«Ecoutes, je n'ai pas le temps de discuter avec toi pour le moment. J'ai du travail et ce n'est pas en m'interrompant toutes les trente secondes que je vais avancer ! Tu peux bien attendre cinq minutes.»

Charlie se recourba devant le tableau et repartit dans une écriture endiablée d'équations diverses. Si Charlie était une personne têtue comme le reste de la famille Eppes, Amita pouvait l'être aussi. Elle saisit la craie des mains du jeune génie et brava sa bouille mécontente.

« Dis-moi ce qui se passe. C'est Don ? »

« Il a une saleté de tumeur si tu veux le savoir !» Amita eut une brusque bouffée de chaleur. Elle avait donc bien compris. Cette nouvelle lui fit aussi mal que s'il s'agissait d'un membre de sa famille, ou pire encore, de Charlie. Au fil du temps, elle avait appris à connaître Don et en était arrivé à un point où parfois elle voyait en lui le grand frère qu'elle n'avait jamais eu. Charlie ne voulait pas annoncer la maladie de son frère de façon aussi brutale mais il avait besoin de poursuivre son cheminement de pensées. « Rends-moi ma craie. » Pria-t-il.

« Non. Je peux comprendre que tu veuilles trouver refuge dans tes maths mais ne fait rien qui pourrait blesser Don, et toi par la même occasion. Il a besoin que tu sois avec lui, pas de ton évasion dans les nombres.»

« Je ne m'enfuis pas ! Don peut compter sur moi, je ne le laisserai pas tomber !»

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Je…Je fais seulement quelques calculs, c'est tout. » Charlie commença à bafouiller. Il prenait conscience de ce qu'il était en train de faire mais la vérité n'était pas facile à admettre. « Je ne blesse pas Don. Je…Je finis seulement ces calculs et je rentre à la maison. » Finit-il en regardant Amita avec des yeux de chiots blessés.

« Charlie, regarde ces tableaux. Ils sont recouverts d'équations complexes. Ce sont plus que de simples calculs.» Amita se rapprocha un peu plus de Charlie. « T'es-tu au moins rendu compte que nous sommes le matin ? »

Embrouillant une main dans ses cheveux en sueur plâtrés sur son visage, le jeune professeur regarda les tableaux, puis la fenêtre. La lumière du soleil indiquait que la matinée était bien avancée, proche de midi. Réalisant avec effroi ce qu'il avait fait, il se laissa glisser le long du mur. Amita alla fermer la porte du bureau pour avoir plus d'intimité et s'assit à côté de lui.

- «Tu dois me comprendre. » Implora Charlie en massant son estomac dans un mouvement circulaire pour essayer d'apaiser ses aigreurs d'estomac. « Parfois, je ne choisis pas ce sur quoi je travaille. Je ne suis pas un cheminement de pensée juste parce que je veux le suivre, ou parce que c'est nécessaire. Je dois travailler sur ce que j'ai dans la tête. Et aujourd'hui, ce que j'ai dans la tête, c'est de démontrer que Don n'entre pas dans les statistiques, que ses chances de survie sont supérieures à la moyenne.»

« Je comprends, Charlie. Mais Don est un homme fort et tu le sais. Il guérira. Tu n'as pas besoin de tes équations pour t'en convaincre. »

- « Non Amita. Don ne guérira pas. Même avec une résection chirurgicale complète de la tumeur, combinée aux meilleurs traitements disponibles, le taux de survie au glioblastome reste très faible. Ces mesures sont considérées comme palliatives. Elles ne permettent pas la guérison. » Charlie étouffa un sanglot et persista à s'expliquer : « J'ai besoin de mes équations. J'ai besoin d'elles pour être certain qu'il dépassera l'espérance de vie de cinq ans.»

- «Charlie, ce n'est pas à toi que je vais apprendre qu'une statistique est une quantité calculée à partir d'un certain nombre d'observations. Depuis que tu travailles avec ton frère tu as vu par toi-même, à maintes reprises, que les nombres peuvent se tromper. Il y a une toujours une variable inconnue qui vient mettre son grain de sable. Et je connais assez bien Don maintenant pour savoir qu'il ne fait jamais rien comme tout le monde. » Consola la jeune scientifique en jouant avec les boucles de Charlie mais ses efforts restaient vaincs. « Comment il va ? »

« Je ne sais pas. » Noyer dans la honte, le jeune génie parlait en évitant le regard de sa fiancée. « Je ne lui ai pas demandé. Il est malade et moi je ne trouve rien de mieux à faire que de lui hurler dessus. Je l'ai pratiquement accusé d'être responsable de sa maladie.»

« Tu ne le pensais pas. Tu étais sous le coup de la colère. Je suis sûre que Don ne t'en veux pas. »

« C'est ce qu'il m'a dit mais son pardon ne m'empêche pas de me sentir mal à ce sujet.

Amita se déplaça devant Charlie pour qu'il la regarde :

« Charlie, ta colère montre à quel point tu l'aimes. Si tu ne l'aimais pas, tu ne serais pas aussi chambouler. »

- « Je l'aime tellement. Je ne veux pas le perdre. »

« C'est à lui que tu dois dire ça. Pas à moi. » La jeune scientifique se leva, reprit son sac qu'elle avait posé sur son bureau et se replaça devant Charlie en lui présentant sa main. « Ce n'est pas en restant ici que tu te sentiras mieux. Viens, je te ramène chez toi. Tu dois voir Don. »

« Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire. »

« Il n'a pas besoin de mots, Charlie. Il a seulement besoin de son frère à ses côtés. Même si tu es le petit frère le plus ennuyeux que quelqu'un puisse avoir.»

« Je ne suis pas ennuyeux. » Bougonna le jeune génie en méditant les paroles d'Amita. Décidant qu'elle avait raison, il accepta sa main et se leva en espérant que ses nombres ne viendront plus le chercher.

**NUMB3RS**

Un gracieux papillon, délicat et majestueux, virevolté de ses belles ailes déployées aux couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel d'une fleur à une autre, sans jamais se poser. Inconscient des mains qui s'approchaient lentement de lui, le joli papillon s'enivrait de parfums, de lumières et d'azur en secouant la poudre de ses ailes. Insouciant du danger qui le guettait, Alan n'eut aucun mal à le capturer délicatement dans ses mains.

Avec précaution, il s'assit sur le banc en bois devant l'étang de Koï en pensant à une vieille légende amérindienne. Comme toutes les légendes, la légende des papillons avait sa part de mystère et de magie. Mais la légende des papillons avait en plus la particularité d'offrir de l'espoir à ceux qui en ont le plus besoin.

_Quand la terre était jeune, aucun papillon ne savait voler. Ils n'étaient que des reptiles et ne savaient que ramper par terre. Ils étaient magnifiques mais les humains ne baissaient pas les yeux vers la terre, aussi ne voyaient-ils pas leur beauté. La légende dit qu'en ces temps-là, vivait une jeune femme qui s'appelait Fleur de Printemps et qui était une joie pour tous ceux qui la connaissaient. Elle avait toujours le sourire et un mot gentil à la bouche. Ses mains étaient semblables au printemps le plus frais pour ceux qui étaient atteints de fièvre ou de brûlures. Elle posait ses mains sur eux et la fièvre aussitôt quittait leur corps. Quand elle atteignit l'âge adulte, son pouvoir devint encore plus fort et, grâce à la vision qu'elle avait reçue, elle devint capable de guérir les gens de la plupart des maladies qui existaient alors. Dans sa vision, d'étranges et belles créatures volantes étaient venues à elle et lui avaient donné le pouvoir de l'arc-en-ciel qu'ils portaient avec eux. Chaque couleur de l'arc-en-ciel avait un pouvoir particulier de guérison que ces êtres volants lui révélèrent. Ils lui dirent que pendant sa vie elle serait capable de guérir et qu'au moment de sa mort elle libérerait dans les airs des pouvoirs de guérison qui resteraient pour toujours avec les hommes. _

_Tandis qu'elle avançait en âge, Fleur de Printemps continuait son travail de guérisseuse et dispensait sa gentillesse à tous ceux qu'elle rencontrait. Tandis qu'elle vieillissait, le pouvoir grandit encore et tous ceux qui vivaient dans les environs de la région où elle habitait vinrent à elle avec leurs malades, lui demandant d'essayer de les guérir. Elle aidait ceux qu'elle pouvait aider. Mais l'effort de laisser passer en elle tout le pouvoir finit par l'épuiser et un jour elle sut que le moment de remplir la seconde partie de sa vision approchait. Tout au long de sa vie, elle avait remarqué que des reptiles magnifiquement colorés venaient toujours près d'elle quand elle s'asseyait par terre. Ils venaient contre sa main et essayaient de se frotter contre elle. Parfois l'un deux rampait le long de son bras et se mettait près de son oreille._

_Un jour qu'elle se reposait, un de ces reptiles vint jusqu'à son oreille. Elle lui demanda si elle pouvait faire quelque chose pour lui. Fleur de Printemps, dit le reptile, mon peuple a toujours été là pendant que tu guérissais, t'assistant grâce aux couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel que nous portons sur le corps. A présent que tu vas passer au monde de l'esprit, nous ne savons comment continuer à apporter aux hommes la guérison de ces couleurs. Nous sommes liés à la terre et les humains regardent trop rarement par terre pour pouvoir nous voir. Il nous semble que si nous pouvions voler, les hommes nous remarqueraient et souriraient des belles couleurs qu'ils verraient. Nous pourrions voler autour de ceux qui auraient besoin d'être guéris et laisserions les pouvoirs de nos couleurs leur donner la guérison qu'ils peuvent accepter. Peux-tu nous aider à voler ? Fleur de Printemps promit d'essayer. Elle parla de cette conversation à son mari et lui demanda si des messages pourraient lui venir dans ses rêves. _

_Le matin suivant, son mari se réveilla, excité par le rêve qu'il avait fait. Quant il toucha doucement Fleur de Printemps pour le lui raconter, elle ne répondit pas. Il s'assit pour la regarder de plus près et il vit que sa femme était passée au monde des esprits pendant la nuit. Pendant qu'il priait pour son âme et faisait des préparatifs pour son enterrement, le rêve qu'il avait eu lui revint en mémoire et cela le réconforta. Quand le moment fut venu de porter Fleur de Printemps à la tombe où elle serait enterrée, il regarda sur sa couche et, l'attendant, se trouvait le reptile qu'il pensait y trouver. Il le ramassa avec précaution et l'emporta. _

_Tandis que l'on mettait le corps de sa femme en terre et qu'on s'apprêtait à le recouvrir, il entendit le reptile qui disait : « Mets-moi sur son épaule à présent. Quand la terre sera sur nous, mon corps aussi mourra, mais mon esprit se mêlera à l'esprit de Fleur de Printemps, et ensemble nous sortirons de terre en volant. Alors nous retournerons vers ceux de mon peuple et leur apprendrons à voler de façon à ce que se poursuive le travail de ton épouse. » L'homme fit ce que le reptile lui avait dit et l'enterrement se poursuivit. Quand tous les autres furent partis, l'homme resta en arrière quelques instants. Il regarda la tombe, se souvenant de l'amour qu'il avait vécu. Soudain, de la tombe sortit en volant une créature qui avait sur ses ailes toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel. Elle vola vers lui et se posa sur son épaule. « Ne sois pas triste, mon époux. A présent ma vision s'est totalement réalisée, et ceux que j'aiderai désormais à enseigner apporteront toujours aux autres la bonté du cœur, la guérison et le bonheur. Lorsque ton heure viendra de te transformer en esprit, je t'attendrai et te rejoindrai. _

_Quand l'homme changea de monde, quelques années plus tard, et fut enterré, ses enfants restèrent en arrière après que tous les autres s'en furent allés. Ils remarquèrent une de ces nouvelles créatures magnifiques qu'ils appelaient papillons, voletant près de la tombe. En quelques minutes un autre papillon d'égale beauté sorti en volant de la tombe de leur père, rejoignit celui qui attendait et, ensemble, ils volèrent vers le Nord, le lieu du renouveau. Depuis ce temps-là les papillons sont toujours avec les hommes, éclairant l'air et leur vie de leur beauté. _

_Selon la légende, si vous voulez que votre souhait se réalise, vous n'avez qu'à le souffler au papillon. N'ayant pas de voix, il ira porter votre souhait au ciel jusqu'au grand Manitou, où il sera exaucé. _

Alan approcha le papillon de sa bouche et lui souffla son vœu le plus cher. Il ouvrit ses mains et le papillon s'envola vers le Nord. _Donnie compte sur toi, papillon. _Pensa–t-il en le suivant des yeux.

« Papa »

Alan détacha son regard du papillon en entendant la voix de son fils aîné. Il sentit quelque chose chatouiller ses joues et se rendit compte qu'il pleurait. Il essuya rapidement ses larmes avec le dos de sa main et éclaircit sa gorge :

« Hé Donnie ! Comment tu te sens ?»

« J'aimerais qu'on arrête de me le demander toutes les cinq minutes.» Répondit Don sur un ton un peu brusque qu'il regretta mais il en avait assez qu'on le traite comme s'il était en porcelaine.

« Excuses-moi. »

« Non, c'est moi qui m'excuse. Je ne voulais pas être brusque. C'est juste que j'essaie de penser le moins possible à cette chose dans ma tête.»

Alan acquiesça en souriant.

« Je comprends Donnie. Ta mère avait la même réaction que toi. Elle ne supportait plus qu'on lui demande comment elle se sentait à longueur de journée. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était de continuer à vivre normalement et que l'on arrête de la regarder comme une personne malade. Je devine que tu ressens la même chose ? »

Don répondit par un hochement de tête.

« Charlie n'est toujours pas rentré ? »

- « Non. » Déplora Alan. Il avait espéré que la colère de son cadet serait de courte durée mais elle semblait s'éterniser. Il l'avait attendu toute la nuit et il avait passé la matinée à essayer de le joindre au téléphone mais sans succès. Donnie devait se faire opérer après demain. Charlie ne pouvait pas se permettre de gaspiller son temps.

La mine déçue de Don reflétait les mêmes pensées. Il aurait aimé passer du temps avec son frère.

- « Tu as vu ton équipe ? »

Donnie hocha une nouvelle fois la tête. Alan pouvait discerner sur son visage ses émotions à fleur de peau. Ses joues portaient des traces fraîches de larmes et de toute évidence il se retenait pour ne pas craquer.

« Comment ça s'est passé ? »

« C'était dur. » Répondit Donnie d'une voix rauque. Son menton trembla et Alan n'insista pas. « Megan, David et Colby viennent ce soir, après le travail. »

Alan étudia de plus près son fils. Don, les mains dans les poches arrières de son pantalon, se balançait sur ses jambes en malmenant sa lèvre inférieure. Ses yeux rivés sur ses chaussures.

« Toi tu as quelque chose à me demander. »

Don releva sa tête et regarda avec étonnement son père.

« Comment tu le sais ? »

Alan glissa sur le banc pour que son garçon puisse s'y asseoir.

« Je te connais comme si je t'avais fait. Assieds-toi et racontes-moi tout. »

Don enleva ses mains de ses poches et prit place à côté de son père. Il ne parla pas aussitôt. Alan attendit patiemment avec une petite appréhension. Son intuition lui disait que ce que son fils était sur le point de lui demander n'allait pas lui plaire.

« Papa... »

Donnie laissa le début de sa phrase en suspend le temps de penser à la façon d'exprimer ses pensées.

« Papa, si je devais rester dans un état végétatif après l'opération…»

Le cœur d'Alan se compressa. Son intuition ne l'avait pas trahi. Il n'aimait pas la tournure que prenait la conversation et s'empressa de couper son fils fermement.

« Tu ne seras pas dans cet état Donnie ! L'opération se passera bien. Le docteur Thomson est un très bon neurochirurgien, très réputé dans son domaine. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. »

« Papa, s'il te plaît, écoutes-moi. Je sais qu'il y a de fortes chances pour que l'opération se déroule avec succès mais je sais aussi que je risque de ne pas en sortir indemne. Si jamais j'ai de graves séquelles ou s'il s'avère que j'ai un cancer, tu ne me laisseras pas ? » Supplia Don.

Alan posa sa main sur l'avant-bras de Don, surprit par une telle question.

« Evidemment que je ne te laisserai pas ! Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais t'abandonner ?! »

« Non, bien sûr que non. Ce que je veux dire c'est que je ne veux pas finir comme maman. Je n'ai pas son courage. Je ne veux pas que tu me laisses souffrir comme elle a souffert, papa. Je n'ai pas sa force.»

La voix de Don tremblait au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait. Celle de son père n'était pas mieux.

« Je ne connais personne qui soit aussi forte et aussi courageuse que toi Donnie. »

«N'en sois pas si sûr.»

Alan ferma ses yeux en douleur. Donnie n'en avait jamais parlé mais Alan le connaissait trop bien pour savoir qu'il était encore traumatisé par l'extrême fébrilité de sa mère à la fin de sa maladie.

« Je sais que tu as peur. Et pour te dire la vérité, moi aussi j'ai peur. Mais tu es un battant, tu l'as toujours été. Je suis sûr que tu chasseras cette tumeur d'un simple revers de main. »

« Je te promets que je me battrai mais si mon état devient trop grave… »

Alan le coupa une deuxième fois en le prenant par le menton pour le forcer à le regarder :

« Ecoutes-moi attentivement mon garçon. Nous allons procéder étape par étape. Pour l'instant, ta seule priorité est de te reposer au maximum pour ton opération. Tu ne penses à rien d'autre. Pour le moment, ne te préoccupe pas de ce qui se passera après.

« Mais… »

« Laisses-moi continuer. Ce n'est qu'ensuite que nous aviserons de la meilleure conduite à tenir. Nous discuterons avec ton médecin pour savoir quel traitement sera le mieux approprié pour toi. Et quand je dis « nous », c'est toi inclus.»

« Mais si je reste inconscient ? »

« Alors je ferais ce qui sera le mieux pour toi. Tu dois me faire confiance Donnie. » La voix d'Alan se cassa sur ces deux dernières phrases. « Tu me fais confiance ?...Don ? »

« Oui. Je te fais confiance. »

Alan pouvait voir les épaules de son fils secouaient mais il savait que Don n'aimait pas les démonstrations d'affections, si bien qu'il se retint de le prendre dans ses bras. De son côté, Don s'était fait la promesse de ne pas craquer devant sa famille mais c'était une promesse trop dure à tenir. Le barrage qu'il avait construit autour de ses émotions était sur le point de céder et il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire pour l'empêcher de s'écrouler.

« Tu peux me prendre dans tes bras ? »

Bien qu'assommé par cette réclamation, Alan n'hésita pas une seconde et serra fortement son garçon contre lui.

« Je suis désolé, tellement désolé. »

« Shhh. Ne soit pas désolé. Ce n'est pas de ta faute.»

Par-dessus les cheveux de son fils, Alan aperçut avec soulagement son plus jeune. Il lui fit un discret petit signe de tête que Charlie comprit. Il attendit un peu le temps que Don se laisse aller dans les bras de leur père avant de les rejoindre. En regardant son frère, Charlie se demanda comment il avait pu se laisser emporter contre lui.

« J'ai peur, papa. »

Don agrippa plus fermement la chemise de son père et Alan resserra ses bras autour de lui en le basculant légèrement de gauche à droite.

« Ça va aller, Donnie. On s'en sortira. »

Après une longue période, Don prit un souffle frissonnant et se retira des bras de son père en essuyant ses larmes. Alan, toujours préoccupé par l'émotivité de son fils, continuait de lui frotter l'épaule.

« Ça va ? »

Donnie se força à sourire et inclina la tête. Du mouvement à quelques pas devant lui fit lever la tête et il vit son frère approchait d'un pas hésitant. Un sourire véritable apparut sur ses lèvres. En s'avançant, Charlie regardait simultanément son père et son frère. Ne décelant aucun signe de reproche, il prit confiance et s'accroupit devant Don dont le sourire lui réchauffa le cœur.

« Hey !» Le salua Donnie.

« Hey. Don, je m'excuse pour hier soir. » Sans laisser le temps à son frère de protester, Charlie continua de parler après avoir reçu l'assentiment silencieux de son père. « Je sais que je n'étais pas là pour maman mais je serais là pour toi, à tout instant. Je ne serais peut-être pas à la hauteur mais je te promets de faire du mieux que je pourrai. »

Pour quelqu'un qui ne savait pas quoi dire à son frère, Charlie sut prononcer les bons mots. Don fut touché à vif.

- « Merci p'tit frère. » Ce furent les seuls mots qu'il parvint à prononcer.

Dans un geste non caractéristique du jeune génie, Charlie donna rapidement une étreinte virile à son frère et serra sa main. Il y réunit celle de son père : « Tu n'es pas seul. Nous allons combattre cette saleté ensemble, en tant que famille. »

Alan ne pouvait pas être plus fier de son Charlie. Il regretta d'avoir fini par penser qu'il avait surestimé sa force. Il serra en retour les mains de ses garçons.

- « Ensemble »

Don sentit qu'un poids libérer ses épaules pour laisser place à un regain d'optimisme.

- « Ensemble » Répéta-t-il.

_A suivre_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 :**

Donnie n'arrêtait pas de se tourner et de se retourner dans son lit. Même en ayant prit un médicament relaxant, il n'arrivait pas à se détendre et à fermer l'œil plus de cinq minutes d'affilées. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à son opération. Il avait beau essayer de penser à autre chose mais il n'y arrivait pas. Ses pensées étaient des plus sombres. Il passait peut-être sa dernière nuit. Peut-être que demain, à cette même heure, il ne serait plus de ce monde ou un légume. Et même si l'intervention se ponctuait par un succès, il n'avait plus que six à douze mois au minimum à vivre. Cinq ans au grand maximum s'il était résistant. C'était sa dernière nuit et il était seul dans sa chambre. Depuis qu'il était petit, il avait toujours aimé la solitude, de pouvoir se retrouver seul de temps en temps et de se perdre dans ses pensées sans être déranger. Mais en ce moment cette solitude n'était pas la bienvenue. Elle était effrayante et il avait besoin de compagnie. Il avait besoin de son père et de son frère.

Il regarda l'heure sur son réveil. 22 h 00. Peut-être que son père et Charlie n'étaient pas encore couchés. Il pouvait peut-être encore prolongée la soirée avec eux et faire comme si cette nuit n'allait jamais se finir. Il se leva et sortit de sa chambre. Il s'apprêta à descendre les escaliers lorsqu'il vit de la lumière sortir de la chambre de son père. La porte était grande ouverte si bien qu'il put entendre des sanglots venant de l'intérieur. Don accéléra son pas et trouva son frère assis sur le lit. Une vieille boîte à chaussure remplie de souvenirs de sa mère était à côté de lui. Alan s'était séparé de la plupart des affaires de Margaret mais il en avait gardé quelques unes qu'il conservait dans de vieilles boîtes dans son placard.

« Charlie ? »

Le jeune génie sursauta en entendant la voix de son frère et essuya en hâte ses larmes.

« Don ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout ? Tu dois te reposer.»

Donnie gesticula des épaules et alla s'asseoir à côté de son frère.

« Je n'arrive pas à dormir. Tu pleures ? »

Charlie évita le regard pénétrant de son frère en remettant ce qu'il avait dans les mains dans la boîte.

« Non. C'est la poussière. Tu sais, papa devrait faire le ménage plus souvent dans son placard. Ça fourmille d'acariens là dedans.»

Don le regarda avec attendrissement. Son petit frère avait toujours été un piètre menteur. Alan Eppes était le roi du nettoyage. Il était peu probable qu'il y ait un gramme de poussière dans ce placard.

« Ce sont les affaires de maman. »

« Oui. » La voix de Charlie était à peine plus haute qu'un chuchotement.

Don sentit ses propres yeux commencer à piquer en prenant un vieux foulard de sa mère dans ses mains. Même plusieurs années après, il pouvait encore sentir son parfum.

« Donnie, tu devrais retourner au lit et essayer de dormir. »

Son frère le regarda avec une expression amusée sur son visage.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu ne m'as pas appelé Donnie depuis tes treize ans.»

Charlie réalisa que Don avait raison. Il ne l'avait pas appelé ainsi depuis des années. Aujourd'hui, seul leur père appelait encore Don par son surnom d'enfance. Et tante Irène bien entendu.

« Le temps passe vite. » Murmura-t-il, plus pour lui-même que pour son frère.

Donnie en convint douloureusement. Sa vie était sur le point de s'achever et il ne laissait rien derrière lui. Son père le taquinait souvent sur le fait d'avoir des petits enfants et Don lui répondait toujours qu'il avait le temps, qu'il avait la vie devant lui. Ses larmes montèrent à vitesse grand V à la surface mais il les retint à temps. Toutefois le tremblement de ses lèvres n'échappa pas à Charlie.

« Don ? »

« Ça va, Charlie. Ce n'est rien. »

« Tu es encore plus mauvais menteur que moi. »

Don eut un petit rire triste.

« Charlie, si l'opération se passe mal, dans mon appartement, tu trouveras ma collection de carte de base-ball. Je sais que tu jouais toujours avec lorsque j'avais le dos tourner quant on était petits. Je le sais parce que tu ne les remettais jamais dans l'ordre. Je veux que tu la prennes. Elle est pour toi. Tu trouveras aussi mon gant de…»

- « Arrêtes Don ! » Coupa Charlie dans une voix enrouée. « Arrêtes. Ton opération se passera bien. C'est impossible qu'il en soit autrement. »

Entendant la douleur dans la voix de son frère, Don ne voulait pas rajouter à sa peine mais il voulait être certain de quelque chose.

« Charlie, tu sais que je t'aime et que je suis fier de toi ?»

La gorge serrée, incapable de prononcer un mot, Charlie tourna sa tête du côté opposé de son frère pour essuyer ses larmes.

« Tu le sais ?...S'il te plaît Charlie, réponds-moi. » Supplia Don. « J'ai besoin de savoir que tu le sais. »

Charlie se retourna brusquement et prit férocement son frère dans ses bras.

« Je le sais Donnie. Je te promets que je le sais. Je l'ai toujours su. Je t'aime aussi. »

Les deux frères restèrent ainsi un petit moment, chacun savourant le contact de l'autre.

« Il est temps d'aller dormir Donnie. »

Don secoua énergiquement sa tête.

« Je ne veux pas être seul cette nuit. Tu peux rester avec moi ? » Demanda-t-il timidement.

« Bien sûr. Que dirais-tu si on squattait le lit de papa et que l'on parle de chose et d'autre ?» Proposa Charlie, sachant que son frère n'allait pas réussir à s'endormir tout de suite.

« Je dirais que c'est une bonne idée. Merci. »

Ils grimpèrent tous les deux sur le lit et s'adossèrent contre la tête de lit, épaule contre épaule. Donnie gardant le foulard de sa mère dans ses mains. Ils commencèrent à parler de tout et de rien. De leur enfance, de leurs parents, de leur travail, de leurs amis. Très vite, la conversation devint un monologue. Le médicament commençait à produire tous ses effets sur Donnie. Charlie continua de parler jusqu'à ce qu'il sente le poids de la tête de son frère endormi sur son épaule. Il posa alors sa tête sur les cheveux de Donnie tout en prenant sa main. Il resta éveillé encore quelques minutes, prenant réconfort dans le léger ronflement de son frère avant de le suivre dans les bras de Morphée.

**NUMB3RS**

Alan donna le dernier coup de chiffon sur le piano, replaça les cadres photos qu'il avait déplacés à leur place initiale et regarda autour de lui, satisfait. Il venait de passer les trois précédentes heures à astiquer la maison, de font en comble, allant même jusqu'à chasser la poussière dans les recoins les plus sombres et les plus inaccessibles. C'était une manie qu'il avait lorsqu'il était angoissé. Il fallait qu'il s'occupe les mains et, curieusement, il s'occupait toujours en faisant le ménage. Au moins pendant ce temps là il ne pensait à rien d'autre qu'à la poussière.

Il jeta un coup d'œil sur l'horloge et constata qu'il était tard. S'avouant vaincu, il s'assit lourdement dans une chaise. Il n'allait tout de même pas passer la nuit à nettoyer, même s'il lui restait encore la salle de bains à faire, et pourquoi pas ranger le fouillis de Charlie dans le garage.

Le silence dans la maison était pesant et déprimant. Il ferma un instant les yeux et se retrouva transporter dans un flot de souvenirs bienheureux. Don prononçant son premier mot, Don faisant ses premiers pas, Don courant partout dans la maison avec son pistolet en argent que son oncle Tommy lui avait offert pour ses cinq ans, Don rentrant d'un match de base-ball en hurlant que son équipe avait gagné, Don protégeant envers et contre tout son petit frère, Don lui annonçant fièrement qu'il était accepté à l'université sur une bourse de base-ball, Don jouant chez les stocktons rangers, Don lui annonçant qu'il entrait au FBI, Don qui jouait au piano, Don vidant le réfrigérateur avec sa faim de loup permanente, Don qui consacrait sa vie aux autres, Don qui allait mourir demain.

A cette dernière pensée, Alan se donna mentalement une claque. Son Donnie n'allait pas mourir. Les nombres jouaient en leur faveur. 75 pour cent de succès, ce n'était tout de même pas rien. Son fils avait toujours eu une volonté de fer et il lui faisait entièrement confiance pour ne pas perdre ce combat mais les 25 pour cent restant n'étaient pas négligeables.

Sentant le cafard reprendre le dessus, Alan rangea ses produits de nettoyage, éteignit les lumières et monta se coucher. Au passage, il prit soin de vérifier que Donnie dormait bien. Une bonne nuit était nécessaire pour l'anesthésie. Plus Don serait détendu et reposé, plus l'anesthésie se passera bien. Mais il trouva le lit vide. Ce n'est qu'en ressortant de la chambre qu'il vit de la lumière dans sa propre chambre.

Inquiet, il y entra et trouva ses deux fils endormi, les mains jointes. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et les regarda tendrement. La tête de Donnie reposait toujours sur l'épaule de Charlie, et la tête de celui-ci était toujours sur celle de Don. Alan fronça les sourcils en essayant de voir ce que son aîné serrait contre son cœur. Il eut un haut le cœur en reconnaissant un des foulards de Margaret. Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur la boîte à chaussure et sur les souvenirs de son épouse éparpillés sur le lit. Il les prit un par un dans ses mains en se remémorant sa vie avec Margaret et les rangea dans la boîte.

Alan regarda encore ses garçons avant de les couvrir avec une couverture, éteignit la lumière et prit place sur le lit sur la droite de Donnie. Il se sentait vieux et il était fatigué mais il décida de rester éveiller toute la nuit à observer ses garçons. C'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'il voyait son Donnie dormir. Pendant que ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes, il prit la main libre de son fils renfermant le foulard et la serra contre son cœur. _Je t'aime tellement Donnie. Je suis désolé de ne pas te l'avoir dit plus souvent._

_A suivre _


	9. Chapter 9

_Un grand merci à Alinea qui a eu la gentillesse de m'informer sur les aspects médicaux, la phase avant l'opération et la phase après l'opération, le travail de l'anesthésiste, etc. J'ai fait des petites entorses à la réalité pour les besoins de mon histoire. Il y en a surtout une en particulier, non pas pour les besoins de l'histoire mais pour éviter une terrible image mentale ! Croyez-moi, c'est le genre d'image qui vous hante pendant des jours ! Alinea sait de quoi je parle ! Si vous voyez de quoi je parle, je compatis à votre douleur. _

_Voilà, bonne lecture j'espère et encore merci Alinea ! _

_Et remercie pour tous vos commentaires ! _

* * *

**Chapitre 9 :**

Le lendemain matin, comme convenu, Megan, David et Colby étaient à l'hôpital, attendant Don et sa famille. Ils parlaient peu, chacun traitant sa nervosité à sa façon. Megan debout contre le mur en mordillant l'ongle de son pouce, David en faisant les cent pas dans le couloir, main dans les poches et Colby en combattant le mal par le mal c'est-à-dire en buvant café sur café. Amita et Larry les rejoignirent peu de temps après.

« Ils ne sont pas arrivés ? » S'enquit Larry.

« Non, pas encore. Mais ils ne devraient pas tarder. » Lui répondit Megan.

Aucun autre mot ne fut échanger jusqu'à l'arrivée des trois hommes Eppes. Nuits blanches combinées avec le stress de l'opération, Alan était une vraie épave nerveuse. Don et Charlie n'étaient pas mieux bien qu'ils aient dormi quelques heures la nuit dernière. Tous les trois marchaient à une vitesse très lente. Charlie se surprit même à vouloir prendre le bras de son frère et l'emmener loin de cet hôpital. Sans le savoir, Alan avait la même pensée que son plus jeune. Prendre son Donnie et l'emmener loin d'ici.

Dès qu'ils les virent, tous leurs amis vinrent à leur rencontre et ils se saluèrent maladroitement. David remit à Don une grande enveloppe dans laquelle il trouva deux cartes. L'une d'elle représentait un ours en peluche souriant entouré de petits cœurs roses avec une inscription disant « Je suis de tout cœur avec toi. » L'autre représentait Batman et Robin. A côté de Batman, quelqu'un avait tracé une flèche au-dessus de laquelle il avait inscrit en grosses lettres : Don. Une autre flèche au-dessus de la tête de Robin indiquait Charlie. A l'intérieure de chacune d'elles se trouvaient tous les messages de soutien du personnel du FBI et même d'officiers de la police de Los-Angeles dont le lieutenant Walker et de l'ATF. Il y avait même un message de soutien de l'ancien sous-directeur du FBI, Walt Merrick. La deuxième carte n'était pas de trop. Toute la surface d'écriture était utilisée sur les deux.

Donnie avait la gorge nouée. Voir tout ce soutien le touchait au plus haut point. Il regarda tour à tour son équipe avec fierté. Il avait de la chance de les avoir, eux et tous ses autres collègues et amis.

« Merci. Je ne sais pas quoi dire. »

Finalement, il ne put résister et quelques larmes tombèrent. Megan s'approcha de lui avec un sourire malicieux.

« Et ce n'est pas finit. »

Elle l'embrassa sur la bouche et lui pinça les deux joues.

« C'est de la part de Della. »

Don se mit à rire nerveusement ainsi que le reste de son équipe. Curieux, Charlie demanda qui était cette Della.

« C'est la dame qui s'occupe du courrier. Elle est amoureuse de Don. » Lui répondit Colby.

- « Elle est beaucoup plus qu'amoureuse. Elle est raide dingue de lui. Don est son chouchou. Elle l'appelle même son petit canard en sucre.» Ajouta David.

Les joues de Don rougirent d'embarras.

« Tu ne nous as jamais parlé d'elle, Donnie. Est-ce que ça veut dire que j'ai là une chance d'avoir des petits-enfants? »

« Papa, Della a soixante-cinq ans, elle a six enfants, onze petits-enfants, trois arrières petits-enfants et deux ex-maris, tous deux morts d'épuisement.»

« Oh »

Le reste de la troupe se mit à rire de la mimique désappointée d'Alan. Mais ce petit moment de légèreté bienvenue fut interrompu par la voix d'une infirmière.

« M. Eppes. Je suis désolée de vous interrompre mais nous devons vous préparer pour l'opération. »

La crainte retomba sur le groupe comme un coup de massue. Pendant que Donnie remplissait les formalités d'admission, accompagné de Charlie qui ne pouvait se résoudre à quitter son frère, Alan et les amis de ses garçons qu'il considérait comme ses propres enfants allèrent s'asseoir dans une salle d'attente. Le silence reprit son droit jusqu'à ce que les deux frères viennent les rejoindre dix minutes plus tard. L'infirmière accorda quelques minutes supplémentaires à Don avant de l'emmener.

A la vue de son fils, Alan se leva et s'approcha de lui. Il prit son visage entre ses mains :

« Tout va bien se passer mon garçon. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Tu vas t'endormir tranquillement et lorsque tu te réveilleras, nous serons tous là. Tu dois juste te détendre. »

Don inclina la tête et son père l'encercla avec ses bras.

« Je t'aime Donnie. »

Don s'accrocha à son père et enfuit sa tête dans son épaule.

« Moi aussi je t'aime.»

A contre cœur, Alan dut lâcher son fils. Don se tourna alors vers son équipe. Megan, David et Colby l'étreignirent en lui offrant des mots d'encouragements. Larry et Amita firent de même. Don essuya les larmes d'Amita avec son pouce comme un grand frère et lui chuchota dans l'oreille :

« Je te confie mon petit frère. Je te fais confiance pour prendre bien soin de lui. »

« Tu peux compter sur moi. Mais tu continueras à le faire aussi. L'opération se passera bien. »

Don la libéra, replaça une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille et se tourna vers Charlie.

« Je viens avec toi. »

Charlie lança un regard à l'infirmière, la défiant de dire le contraire. Cette dernière vit l'espoir d'une réponse positive dans les yeux de Don et donna son accord. Avant qu'il franchisse la porte, Alan se précipita vers lui et l'enveloppa dans une dernière étreinte avant de le laisser partir. Donnie regarda une dernière fois le reste du groupe et disparut avec Charlie.

L'infirmière les mena au premier étage et fit entrer Don dans une salle. Elle demanda à Charlie d'attendre un petit instant dans le couloir le temps qu'ils préparent son frère. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps, mais c'était encore trop long pour Charlie. L'infirmière le fit entrer et il se précipita vers Donnie. Don était allongé sur un brancard, emmitouflé sous une couverture. Des papiers étaient posés entre ses jambes. Charlie supposa qu'il s'agissait de son dossier et de ses images IRM. L'anesthésiste venait de lui administrer un calmant si bien qu'il commençait à devenir un peu somnolent. Charlie nota qu'il frissonnait de froid et remonta un peu la couverture sur ses épaules.

- « Charlie. »

- « Je suis là Donnie. Je vais t'accompagner jusqu'au bloc.» Répondit-il en prenant sa main.

Tout se passa très vite ensuite. Des infirmiers entrèrent et emmenèrent Don. Charlie ne lâcha pas sa main. Pendant tout le chemin jusqu'à la salle d'opération, il ne cessait de le rassurer du mieux qu'il pouvait. En caressant ses cheveux, en lui soufflant des paroles rassurantes, en serrant très fort sa main.

Donnie se sentait étourdi. Le calmant le faisait planer. Le déplacement du brancard et les néons du plafond qui défilaient les uns après les autres dans un rythme hypnotique ne l'aidaient pas à se sentir mieux. Par delà un brouillard qui devenait de plus en plus épais, il entendait son frère lui parler. Il était son ancre, sa bouée de sauvetage. Cette désagréable sensation de rotation s'arrêta enfin et il vit son frère se penchait un peu plus au-dessus de lui.

« Tout se passera bien Donnie. Ils vont bien s'occuper de toi. »

« Tu pars ? »

« Oui mais pas pour longtemps. Je serais là à ton réveil. Je t'aime.»

Il sentit Charlie l'embrasser sur le front et lui donner une dernière compression dans sa main avant de la lâcher. La sensation de rotation reprit et une porte se referma sur son petit frère. Son stress monta d'un cran. Il se retrouva dans une grande pièce stérile aux murs blancs avec plusieurs personnes s'affairant autour de lui. Des mains fortes le transférèrent sur la table d'opération et l'anesthésiste apparut dans son champ de vision.

« Bonjour Don. Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout va bien se passer. Vous ne sentirez rien. Comme je vous l'ai dit lors de votre visite pré anesthésiste, je vais placer un masque sur votre visage. Vous allez respirer du gaz qui va vous endormir. Vous êtes prêt ? »

Donnie répondit par un léger acquiescement de la tête. Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix de toute façon. Pendant qu'il essayait de se détendre, l'anesthésiste installait les électrodes cardiaques sur son torse, le moniteur de saturation en oxygène sur un doigt et le brassard à tension. L'angoisse de Don atteignit son sommet lorsque le masque recouvrit sa bouche et son nez.

« Détendez-vous et faites un décompte en partant de 100. Vous allez vous endormir en douceur. »

« 99, 98, 97… »

Au fur et à mesure du décompte, Don se sentait de plus en plus léger, comme si son esprit s'évadait de son corps.

« 93, 92… »

Il se demanda si sa mère avait ressenti la même chose avant de mourir et il s'endormit.

**NUMB3RS**

Après que les portes se soient refermées sur son frère, Charlie resta un moment dans le couloir, l'estomac noué, incertain de savoir quoi faire. Il voulait rester ici, attendre devant la porte. De cette façon, il se sentait près de lui, il pouvait sentir sa présence. Mais son père avait besoin de lui. Même s'il était entouré d'Amita, Larry, Colby, David et Megan, il avait besoin d'avoir son fils avec lui.

Après hésitation, il regarda une dernière fois la porte.

« Accroches-toi Donnie.»

Puis il retourna dans la salle d'attente. Lorsqu'il arriva, tous les regards se posèrent sur lui.

- « Ça y est. Il est en salle d'opération. »

Sans un autre mot, il s'assit entre Amita et son père. Ces deux derniers lui prirent la main et une longue attente commença.

_A suivre _


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10 : **

L'attente était interminable. Les heures défilées et ils n'avaient toujours aucune nouvelle de Don. Le silence régnait en maître, seulement troublé par de ponctuelles petites conversations sans importance, juste pour se distraire un peu.

La jambe de Charlie ne cessait de sautiller nerveusement. N'en pouvant plus, Amita posa fermement sa main sur son genou pour le forcer à ne plus bouger.

« Arrêtes Charlie. Tu me rends encore plus nerveuse. »

- « Désolé mais je n'en peux plus d'attendre. C'est encore plus atroce que je l'avais imaginé. »

« Je sais. Nous sommes tous nerveux. Regardes Larry, il joue avec le téléphone de Megan. Lui qui déteste ces gadgets. »

Dans des circonstances plus heureuse, Charlie se serait moquer de son ami mais il n'était pas d'humeur. Il se contenta de prendre la main d'Amita et s'efforça de prendre son mal en patience.

L'attente continua encore plus d'une heure jusqu'à ce que le médecin Thomson fasse son apparition. Alan et Charlie bondirent de leurs chaises, Larry réveilla Megan et serra sa main ainsi que celle d'Amita, tandis que David et Colby se levèrent également de leurs fauteuils mais incapable de faire un pas en avant. Il n'y avait plus aucun bruit, toutes les respirations étaient en suspend. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Charlie essayait de lire sur le visage du neurochirurgien mais ce dernier restait impassible. Tellement impassible que Charlie en eut une nausée écœurante. Ce masque professionnel bien en place ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose. L'opération avait échouée.

« M. Eppes, si vous voulez bien venir dans mon bureau avec votre fils, je souhaiterais vous parler en privé. »

« Ces personnes sont de très bon amis de Donnie. Vous pouvez parler en leur présence. » Répondit Alan, la gorge incroyablement serrée.

Le neurochirurgien regarda une nouvelle fois le reste du groupe et hocha la tête dans un signe d'accord. Un imperceptible soupir de soulagement s'échappa des lèvres d'Amita, de Larry et de l'équipe de Don. Ils étaient aussi impatients que Charlie et Alan et n'auraient pas supportés de devoir attendre plus longtemps. Charlie sentait ses jambes céder. Il se raccrochait désormais à un infime espoir. L'opération avait échouée, c'était une chose. Mais cela ne voulait pas pour autant dire que Don était mort. Le docteur Thomson regarda tour à tour les deux hommes Eppes. Il avait trente ans de métier derrière lui et il ne s'était toujours pas habitué aux regards remplis d'espoir des familles dirigeaient vers lui alors qu'il n'y en avait plus.

«Je suis vraiment désolé. J'ai malheureusement une très mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer. Don nous a quittés il y a vingt minutes. Nous avons fait tous ce qui étaient en notre pouvoir pour le sauver mais nous avons sous estimé la tumeur… »

Les lèvres du médecin continuaient à bouger mais Charlie n'entendait plus rien. Il avait mal compris, c'était la seule explication qu'il était disposé à entendre. Les nombres étaient en leur faveur. Mais beaucoup plus que les nombres, il avait confiance en son frère, l'invincible Don. Il ne pouvait pas ne plus être là. Il secoua sa tête en appelant à l'aide son père du regard mais ce qu'il vit le rendit encore plus pétrifier qu'il ne l'était. Le visage d'Alan était serein, résolu. Ses mots étaient comme des jets de piquets de glace :

« Tu sais ce que disait toujours ton frère, Charlie. Un jour, on gagne. Un jour, on perd. Aujourd'hui, Donnie a perdu. Nous ne pouvons plus rien pour lui.»

Les yeux de Charlie sortirent de leurs orbites. Il n'y avait même pas une seule trace d'émotion dans la voix de son père.

« Papa, Don est mort ! Comment peux-tu rester aussi froid ?! » N'obtenant aucune réponse, Charlie secoua le bras de son père pour le faire réagir : « Tu comprends ce que je dis ?! Donnie est mort ! »

Une main douce débarqua par derrière sur l'épaule de Charlie. Surprit par ce contact doux, le jeune génie se retourna et se retrouva noyer dans les yeux noirs de son frère. Il ne sut pas s'il devait rire ou pleurer.

« Don ? C'est bien toi ? » Il approcha sa main du visage de Donnie pour s'assurer qu'il n'hallucinait pas. Don le laissa faire en couvrant la main de son petit frère avec la sienne.

« Papa a raison. J'ai perdu. Personne ne peut plus rien pour moi. »

« Tu te trompes, Donnie. Je suis là, moi. Je suis sûr que je peux… »

« Non Charlie. Toi aussi tu ne peux plus rien pour moi. S'il te plaît ne m'en veux pas. Je n'ai pas voulu te laisser mais cette tumeur était plus forte que moi. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne suis pas seul. Maman est venue me chercher. »

Comme par magie, Margaret apparut à côté de Don et caressa le visage de son plus jeune fils.

- « Donnie ira bien, mon cœur. Je vais bien m'occuper de lui. Nous avons du temps à rattraper tous les deux. »

- « Qu…quoi ? Non ! Tu ne peux pas l'emmener ! »

Charlie agrippa son frère comme s'il pouvait réellement l'empêcher de s'en aller. Des mains essayèrent de l'écarter mais sa poignée était ferme.

« Tu dois laisser partir Donnie, Charlie.»

A la fois surprit et furieux par l'attitude de son père, Charlie desserra involontairement sa prise et Donnie en profita pour s'échapper.

- « Papa et maman ont raison. Tu dois me laisser partir. »

Une lumière blanche aveuglante commença à faire son apparition derrière Don et Margaret.

- « Je veillerai sur toi de là haut, p'tit frère. »

Charlie regarda alternativement ses parents et son frère avec stupeur, surtout son père.

« Papa ! Il ne peut pas nous laisser ! Fais quelque chose !»

« Non Charlie. J'ai promis à ton frère de faire ce qui est le mieux pour lui. Et le mieux est que ta mère l'emmène. »

Margaret prit la main de son fils aîné et ils commencèrent à être emporter par la lumière.

« Merci papa. Charlie, tu t'occuperas bien de papa, d'accord ? »

« Non ! »

« Bien sûr que si. Ce n'était pas vraiment une question. Je sais que je peux te faire confiance.»

« Non ! Don ! »

Charlie voulait courir vers eux mais Alan le retenait par la taille. Donnie et Margaret adressèrent un dernier au revoir et disparurent à jamais.

« Don ! »

« Charlie !»

« Don ! »

« Charlie, réveilles-toi, tu fais un cauchemar. »

Les supplications d'Amita restèrent sans effet. Charlie continuait de se débattre contre les mains de son père.

« Charlie ! »

La réalité parvenant enfin à reprendre le dessus, Charlie ouvrit ses yeux en criant le prénom de son frère. Son cœur battait la chamade, rendant difficile la reprise du contrôle normal de sa respiration. Il lui fallut un petit moment pour comprendre qu'il venait de faire un rêve. Il essuya la sueur sur son front avec sa manche et regarda autour de lui. Ils étaient toujours dans la salle d'attente. La lumière extérieure indiquait que l'après-midi touchait à sa fin. Son père et Amita l'observaient avec des yeux de faucons.

« Tu te sens bien ?» S'enquit Alan.

« Oui. Oui, je vais bien. J'ai juste fait un mauvais rêve. »

« Il devait être effrayant. Nous n'arrivions pas à te réveiller, Amita et moi. »

« C'était tellement réel. » La voix de Charlie en tremblait encore.

« Tu veux nous en parler ? Ça te fera du bien. » Lui proposa Amita.

Charlie considéra la proposition mais un regard sur son père l'incita à la refuser. Alan était épuisé, physiquement et émotionnellement. Ses nerfs étaient au bord de la rupture. Il avait besoin de réconfort. Pas d'entendre qu'il avait rêvé que Donnie était mort. Charlie jeta à nouveau un coup d'œil autour de lui. Il s'aperçut que Megan, David et Larry étaient absents et Colby était debout devant la fenêtre, perdu dans ses pensées. Il ne semblait pas avoir entendu ses cris.

« Où sont passés Megan, David et Larry ?»

« David et Larry sont partis à la cafétéria et Megan avait besoin de se rafraîchir un peu. Ils devraient revenir bientôt», le renseigna Amita.

« Il est quelle heure ? »

« Un peu plus de 17 heures. » Soupira son père en se frottant les yeux.

« Ça va papa ? »

Alan appuya le dos de sa tête contre le mur et ferma les yeux.

- « Je me sens comme si je pouvais dormir une semaine sans me réveiller. »

- « Tu devrais essayer de dormir un peu. Je te réveillerai si on a des nouvelles. »

- « Merci Charlie mais je n'arriverais pas à dormir tant que je ne sais pas que Donnie va bien.»

« L'opération doit durer 10 heures environ. Don est en salle d'opération depuis un peu plus de 9 heures. C'est plutôt bon signe. »

Alan resta silencieux si longtemps que Charlie pensa qu'il s'était endormi finalement. Mais Alan chuchota faiblement :

« Oui. C'est plutôt bon signe. » Convint-il, même s'il pressentait le contraire. « C'est dur de rester ici sans savoir ce qui se passe. » La voix d'Alan se fana et Charlie s'aperçut qu'il s'était réellement endormi cette fois-ci.

L'attente dura encore deux heures. Alan n'avait pas dormi longtemps. A peine un quart d'heure. David et Larry avaient ramenés de la nourriture et du café de la cafétéria. Personne n'avait faim mais tout le monde mangea tout de même. Ils ne savaient pas combien de temps l'attente allait encore durer et ils n'avaient pas mangés à midi. Avoir quelque chose dans l'estomac les aiderait à garder des forces. Puis Megan s'était endormie en se servant des genoux de Larry comme oreiller et celui-ci jouait avec un téléphone portable. Une désagréable sensation de déjà vu s'empara de Charlie. Plus les minutes passaient, plus tout se déroulait comme dans son cauchemar. Il sentit Amita poser une main ferme sur son genou.

« Arrêtes Charlie. Tu me rends encore plus nerveuse. »

Charlie s'apprêtait à s'excuser comme dans son rêve mais il fut interrompu par l'arrivée du docteur Thomson dans la salle d'attente. Il crut qu'il allait s'évanouir. Le visage du neurochirurgien était impassible. Le masque professionnel, celui qui signifiait que l'opération avait échoué, était bien en place, prêt à l'emploi. Malgré sa stupéfaction, Charlie bondit en même temps que son père de sa chaise. Il n'avait pas besoin de regarder le reste du groupe pour savoir que Larry réveillait Megan et serrer sa main ainsi que celle d'Amita et que David et Colby s'étaient aussi levés de leurs fauteuils, incapable de faire un pas en avant.

« M. Eppes, si vous voulez bien venir dans mon bureau avec votre fils, je souhaiterais vous parler en privé. »

« Ces personnes sont de très bon amis de Donnie. Vous pouvez parler en leur présence. » Répondit Alan, la gorge incroyablement serrée.

Le neurochirurgien regarda une nouvelle fois le reste du groupe et hocha la tête dans un signe d'accord. Comme il s'y attendait, Charlie entendit l'imperceptible soupir de soulagement s'échappait des lèvres d'Amita, de Larry et des trois agents. Il sentit ses jambes céder et il se raccrocha à un infime espoir. L'opération avait échoué, c'était une chose. Le rêve en était une autre. Cela ne voulait pas pour autant dire que Donnie était mort. Le docteur Thomson regarda tour à tour Charlie et Alan. Il avait trente ans de métier derrière lui et il ne s'était toujours pas habitué aux regards remplis d'espoir des familles dirigeaient vers lui.

- « Je suis…»

_A suivre _


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11 : **

Il clignota des yeux pour enlever les derniers vestiges du sommeil mais il constata très vite que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. La lumière perçante des néons lui envoya un flash de douleur inattendu à l'intérieur de son crâne. La douleur martelait profondément dans son crâne, s'intensifiant de plus en plus, frappant de plus en plus durement contre les parois de son cerveau. C'était un massacre. Don gémit et il sentit un voile noir commencer à l'envelopper. L'agonie était beaucoup trop puissante pour qu'il puisse résister plus longtemps. Il se serait volontiers laisser emporter dans le noir si une voix féminine ne le maintenait pas à la surface.

- « Ne vous rendormez pas, M. Eppes. Pas encore. »

Don gémit à nouveau. Il avait tellement mal. Il n'avait jamais ressenti une douleur aussi atroce mais la voix ne s'en souciait pas le moins du monde.

« Ouvrez vos yeux, M. Eppes. »

_Certainement pas. Pas avant que quelqu'un éteigne la lumière_. Sa tête était lourde. Il n'aurait jamais cru que c'était possible d'avoir une tête aussi lourde que du plomb. Il faudra qu'il en parle à Charlie. Il aura certainement une explication à ce phénomène étrange. _Ouais, Charlie a toujours réponse à tout._

« Aller, ouvrez vos yeux. Un petit effort. »

Comme si le carnage dans sa tête ne suffisait pas, Don sentit une brûlure dans sa cage thoracique, suivi d'un souffle d'air entrant dans ses poumons. Quelques minuscules secondes passèrent avant qu'un nouveau souffle force une nouvelle fois le passage dans ses poumons. Il s'arrêta de respirer pour tenter d'apaiser cette sensation de brûlure mais les souffles d'air continuaient à entrer de façon mécanique dans sa poitrine les uns après les autres. Son torse était en feu et sa tête explosait. Il n'en pouvait plus et cette voix qui n'arrêtait pas de le harceler. C'était trop. Et Charlie. Où était Charlie ? Il avait promit d'être là à son réveil. _Charlie._

La voix s'accompagnait désormais d'une petite tape sur sa joue. Donnie s'y opposa instinctivement en tournant sa tête du côté opposé mais quelque chose de frais et dur sur son autre joue l'en empêcha. Ce quelque chose qui ressemblait à du plastique entrait dans sa bouche et s'enfonçait dans sa gorge. Il essaya de soulever son bras pour expulser ce parasite mais son bras n'obéissait pas aux commandes de son cerveau. Son corps entier était engourdi. Il ne contrôlait rien, ni ses douleurs, ni son corps. Il ne savait pas où il était. Il ne savait pas à qui appartenait cette voix. Il était totalement vulnérable et une larme glissa sur le côté de son visage. _Charlie, tu m'avais promis d'être là. Charlie, s'il te plaît. _Une autre vague d'agonie le força à ouvrir ses yeux. La voix appartenait à une jeune femme blonde vêtue de blanc. Il ne la connaissait pas mais peu importe. Il la supplia du regard de faire quelque chose.

« Shhh, tout va bien. Vous êtes en salle de réveil. »

La jeune infirmière lui administra des doses de morphine en intraveineux direct et essaya de le rassurer du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Elle lui souriait et lui parlait d'une voix douce et confiante. Elle essuyait aussi délicatement ses larmes mais son patient était sévèrement déprimé. Il n'y avait rien qu'elle puisse faire qui lui remonterait le moral. La morphine commençait à produire tous ses effets puisque Don était moins agité et les traces de douleur physique sur son visage s'effaçaient lentement. Il montrait même des signes de rejet du tube dans sa gorge.

« Evitez de tousser, M. Eppes. Vous risqueriez de vous faire mal. »

Elle contrôla sa température et constata qu'elle était suffisamment remontée pour procéder à l'extubation.

« C'est bientôt fini, M. Eppes. Détendez-vous. Nous allons enlever le respirateur et vous allez pouvoir respirer par vous-même. »

Désorienté et l'esprit englué par les drogues, Don ne prêtait pas attention à ce que disait ou faisait l'infirmière. Ses larmes brouillaient sa vue. Il était vivant mais pour combien de temps encore. Un mois ? Deux mois ? Un an ? Et pendant son sursis, allait-il souffrir de cette façon ? Les images de sa mère malade clignotaient dans son esprit. _Non, je ne veux pas être comme ça. Je ne veux pas. Je ne veux pas. _Un autre souffle obligatoire brûla sa poitrine et il combattit de nouveau le respirateur. _Et papa ? Il avait dit qu'il serait là aussi. _

« Shhh. Tout va bien. Le docteur arrive. »

_Non, tout ne va pas bien. Je veux redevenir comme avant. _Morphine combinée à sa fatigue émotionnelle, Donnie se sentit de nouveau flotter. Dans le lointain, l'infirmière lui ordonnait de rester éveiller mais il n'avait plus aucune force pour obéir. Rouvrir ses yeux lui demandait beaucoup trop d'effort et il n'avait pas non plus l'intention d'essayer. Qu'on le laisse seul, c'est tout ce qu'il demandait.

**NUMB3RS**

Lorsqu'il se réveilla pour la deuxième fois, la douleur avait disparu. Sa tête était toujours aussi lourde mais elle ne faisait plus mal. Le tube dans sa gorge aussi avait disparu. Il était heureux comme un enfant lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il pouvait bouger son bras. Il sentit que son autre main était prisonnière d'une autre main et que ce qui semblait être le pouce de cette autre main traçait de petits cercles calmant sur le dos de la sienne. Il ouvrit ses yeux à moitié et fut accueillie par le sourire de son frère. Il sourit lui-même. Son frère était là comme il l'avait promis.

« …'lie…T'…es là. » Donnie fronça les sourcils. Il avait mal à la gorge et lui-même n'avait pas compris sa phrase. Sa voix était pâteuse et il éprouvait des difficultés pour parler. Pourtant ses pensées étaient claires.

« Evidemment que je suis ici. Où veux-tu que je sois ? »

Donnie prit la peine de réfléchir à la question mais pas trop longtemps. Même si la douleur n'était plus là, il sentait que le mal de tête n'était pas très loin, prêt à frapper.

« Avec…'mita ?» Essaya-t-il.

« Ne me tente pas. » Répondit Charlie sur le ton de la taquinerie. « J'espère quand même que tu as conscience que je délaisse ma belle indienne pour regarder mon frère dormir. »

« Je suis beau…à…regarder ! »

Don n'était pas au mieux de sa forme. Ses cernes noirs contrastaient avec son teint pâle mais c'est vrai qu'il était beau à regarder. Lorsque Charlie et Alan étaient entrés dans la chambre de Don, Charlie avait été un peu déçu de le voir endormi. Quelque part au fond de lui, il avait espéré le retrouver fort et vibrant, tel que son frère avait toujours été. Mais après l'attente interminable, rien que le fait de pouvoir tenir sa main et le voir respirer lui suffisait. Voir son torse se soulevait de façon régulière était une chose merveilleuse à observer.

- « Tu as soif ? » Demanda Charlie en remarquant que son frère humidifier ses lèvres sèches avec sa langue.

Donnie acquiesça de la tête et vit son frère prendre quelque chose sur la petite table de nuit à côté de son lit. En finissant de préparer une compresse, Charlie vit que le regard de Don était fixé sur l'intraveineuse.

« C'est de la morphine. Des bolus de 3 mg te sont administrés par intervalle de six minutes. »

« Bonne drogue. » Soupira Donnie en fermant ses yeux. _Vraiment bonne._ Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, Charlie approchait une compresse humide devant sa bouche.

« Tu n'as pas encore le droit de boire à cause de ton intubation. Apparemment, tu étais assez combatif en salle de réveil. Tu t'es blessé à la gorge alors ça prendra un peu plus de temps que la normale avant que tu puisses boire normalement. En attendant, tu dois te contenter de sucer des compresses humides pour rafraîchir ta bouche et ta gorge. »

Charlie lut sur le visage de son frère qu'il n'était pas très heureux mais il ne se heurta à aucune protestation. Don ouvrit sa bouche et suça la compresse quelques instants avant de la retirer. Sa fraîcheur lui faisait un bien fou. Il avait si chaud.

« Comment tu te sens ? »

- « …déjà été mieux. » Avoua Donnie. « …'pa ? »

« Il est ici. Il dort. »

Charlie se décala sur sa chaise et Don put voir derrière lui son père dormir sur le petit divan devant la fenêtre. Il ne semblait pas confortable. Un torticolis et des courbatures étaient à prévoir lorsqu'il se réveillerait. Néanmoins, il dormait solidement. A voir ses traits tirés, ce n'était pas vraiment étonnant. Donnie décala son regard sur la fenêtre et constata qu'il faisait nuit derrière les stores. Cela expliquait pourquoi la chambre était aussi foncée.

« …nuit ? »

« Oui. Il est quatre heures du matin. Ton opération a duré douze heures. Ensuite tu es resté un peu plus de deux heures en salle de réveil et ils t'ont installé dans cette chambre vers 22 heures. Nous nous relayons depuis, papa et moi. Nous ne voulions pas que tu sois seul à ton réveil.»

« Merci. »

« Ton équipe, Amita et Larry n'ont pas été autorisés à rester. Ils seront là demain matin. »

Donnie répondit par un petit signe de tête. Ses paupières devenaient de plus en plus lourdes. Voyant que son frère combattait pour rester éveiller, Charlie réajusta les couvertures en faisant attention à ne pas trop déranger les nombreux fils qui couvraient le corps de son frère.

« Rendors-toi. Je serai toujours ici lorsque tu te réveilleras. Papa aussi.»

« Comment…passée ? »

Charlie continua à jouer avec les couvertures en faisant semblant de ne pas avoir entendu la question.

« Charlie. L'opération ? » Remarquant que son frère évitait la question, Donnie fit un effort surhumain en ouvrant grands ses yeux et en levant sa main pour essayer d'arrêter son frère. Remarquant la grimace de douleur de Don, Charlie retint sa main et la reposa sur le lit.

« Shhh Donnie. Ton opération s'est bien passée mais nous parlerons de ça plus tard. Pour l'instant, tu dois te reposer. »

« …'lie » Insista Don avec le peu de force qui lui restait.

Charlie souffla légèrement. Alan avait raison. Don était le plus têtu de la famille. Il n'allait pas se rendormir avant d'avoir une réponse, même avec toute cette morphine dans son corps. Bien que son entêtement l'agacé, Charlie y trouva une source de réconfort. Peu importe comment ça maladie l'affaiblissait, Donnie restait aussi fort que jamais. Il recommença à tracer des cercles sur la main de son frère et lui parla d'une voix de plume qu'il espérait rassurante.

« Don, ton opération s'est bien passée mais le neurochirurgien n'a pas pu enlever toute ta tumeur. »

« Combien ? » Demanda Don avec une secousse d'appréhension.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, il a réussi à en enlever une bonne partie. Une très bonne même. Quatre-vingts dix pour cents. La radiothérapie devrait se charger des dix pour cents restants. Cette partie se trouvait dans une région de ton cerveau difficilement accessible. L'enlever était trop risqué. Les tissus voisins auraient pu être endommagés. »

« Radiothérapie. Pendant combien de temps ?»

- « D'après le docteur Thomson, la moyenne est de deux à sept semaines. La durée des soins varie d'une personne à une autre. Tu vas devoir passer un scanner de centrage pour qu'il puisse déterminer avec précision la région à irradier et adapter ton traitement. Mais ce ne sera pas avant quelques jours. Tu dois récupérer de ton opération avant.»

Donnie regarda pensivement en direction de la fenêtre. De deux à sept semaines. Cette durée sonnait comme une éternité pour lui. Il sentit son estomac se nouer et il se sentait au bord de la dépression. Il savait qu'un bon nombre de patients subissait une radiothérapie seulement pour augmenter leur durée de survie et pour améliorer leur qualité de vie. Ces patients ne pouvaient espérer une guérison complète. Il ne voulait pas faire partie de ces gens là mais il sentait qu'il empruntait le même chemin qu'eux.

Son désespoir brisait le cœur de Charlie. Ce dernier décida de ne pas lui parler des séances de chimiothérapie qu'il devra certainement suivre après la radiothérapie pour prévenir toute récidive. Don était déjà assez retourné pour le moment. Il n'allait pas en plus lui dire que la radiothérapie n'était que la deuxième étape après l'opération et qu'il y avait encore une troisième étape derrière avant de guérir. Il aura tout le temps de le lui dire lorsqu'il se sera assez reposé et, il l'espérait, lorsqu'il se sentira un peu moins déprimé.

« C'est dur, Charlie. Je ne sais pas si je…»

« Hé, bien sûr que tu vas y arriver, Donnie. » Interrompit Charlie en posant son index sur les lèvres de son frère. « N'oublies pas que tu n'es pas seul. Je serai là pour t'aider. Papa aussi. Ainsi que Megan, Colby, David, Larry et Amita. On est tous avec toi. »

« Je vais vraiment m'en sortir ? »

Charlie se sentit défaillir. Le supplice dans la voix de Don était plus qu'il ne pouvait supporter. Il prenait sur lui pour se montrer solide et robuste devant son frère afin que celui-ci puisse venir s'y ressourcer mais ce supplice lui assénait le coup de grâce, le coup fatal, celui qui crucifie sans pitié. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et prit un air ferme :

« Oui Don. Tu vas t'en sortir. Nous ferons tout ce qu'il faut pour ça. »

« …sûr ? »

« Certain. »

Charlie se radoucit en posant une main sur la joue de Donnie et sourit lorsque ce dernier tourna faiblement sa tête pour y enfuir son visage en fermant ses yeux. Son frère semblait apprécier ce contact autant que lui.

« Je te fais confiance. » Murmura Don en ne pouvant résister plus longtemps à l'appel du sommeil.

« Tu peux. » Charlie observa le visage de son frère se détendre au fur et à mesure qu'il tombait dans un assoupissement paisible. « Dors bien, Donnie. » Lorsqu'il fut certain que Don était profondément endormi, Charlie se permit de lâcher prise. Son grand frère avait plus que raison. C'était dur.

_A suivre _


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12 : **

Alan soupira en finissant de préparer les médicaments de Don. Il vérifia une nouvelle fois qu'il n'avait pas commis d'erreur et marqua des petites croix sur le calendrier de la cuisine en face des noms de chaque médicament. C'était une routine usante qu'il effectuait depuis quatre semaines maintenant. Depuis le début de la chimiothérapie de Don. Ses premières séances avaient eu lieu à l'hôpital pour permettre à l'équipe médicale de mieux surveiller l'effet des médicaments et la réaction de Donnie. A l'issue de la première semaine, il avait été décidé que le traitement pouvait être pris à la maison à condition de respecter scrupuleusement le protocole thérapeutique. Protocole que Charlie et Alan suivaient avec extrême précaution, à la limite de l'obsession. Don était trop malade pour s'en occuper lui-même. Alan et Charlie avaient noté sur une feuille le nom des médicaments et leurs propriétés, la fréquence et l'horaire de leur administration. Les aide-mémoires étaient nombreux. Calendriers, agendas de poche et électronique, tout était utilisé pour éviter les oublis et les erreurs. Sur chaque aide-mémoire, chaque médicament était identifié par une couleur différente et coché au moment de son administration. Le docteur Lansbury leur apportait toute son aide et suivait de très près Don en passant plusieurs fois par semaine.

Trois mois s'étaient écoulés depuis l'opération. Trois mois passés dans des montagnes russes, avec des hauts et des bas. Sept semaines de radiothérapie avaient suivi l'opération. Don l'avait très bien supporté. Les séances étaient indolores et les effets secondaires étaient quasiment inexistants. Hormis la fatigue et des migraines, ces sept semaines s'étaient donc avéré facile et bénéfique pour le moral des trois hommes Eppes, celui de Don en particulier. Après son opération, Donnie était dans un état de confusion et complètement déprimé. Alan et Charlie n'avaient pas arrêté de lui dire qu'il vaincra la maladie et l'encourageaient sans cesse mais Donnie était obnubilé par le pronostic de survie et les répercussions des traitements au plan physique. Il pouvait dire adieu à ses activités habituelles. Base-ball, hockey, adrénaline, bières… Il avait dû mal à supporter le sourire des gens et l'insouciance des personnes qu'il croisait. Face à la douleur mentale de son fils, Alan s'était senti impuissant et le souvenir de son regard malheureux lorsqu'une infirmière, croyant bien faire, lui avait raconté ses projets de vacances, lui pinçait le cœur encore aujourd'hui. Cette infirmière parlait gaiement de ce qu'elle allait faire l'été prochain alors que son Donnie n'osait même pas penser au lendemain.

Aussi, lorsque au fil des jours puis des semaines Don sentait qu'il pouvait supporter la radiothérapie tout en retournant travailler, avec en prime une IRM confirmant que la tumeur reculait, son moral était remonté en flèche, entraînant avec lui celui de son père et de son frère. Il devait se contenter de son travail de bureau mais il en était heureux. Les séances d'irradiation durant trois minutes, à raison d'une présence dans la salle d'environ quinze minutes, elles avaient lieu pendant ses pauses déjeuners. Chacun à leur tour, Colby, Megan et David l'accompagnaient. Leurs morals aussi s'étaient tonifiés. Petit à petit, la bonne humeur habituelle de leur équipe revenait et leur patron recommençait à sourire, allant même jusqu'à faire quelques blagues. Et Don pensait de nouveau à l'avenir.

« Papa ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! »

Le hurlement impatient de Charlie venant de l'étage incita Alan à se dépêcher. Il avait déjà vérifié plusieurs fois le contenu de son plateau mais il le refit une dernière fois avant de sortir de la cuisine. Alan détestait ce moment. Ce moment où il devait forcer son fils à avaler ses comprimés dont il savait qu'ils rendraient son Donnie encore plus malade. Mais ils étaient nécessaires à sa complète guérison. Cette fichue chimiothérapie avait tout ruiné. Elle terrassait Don émotionnellement et physiquement. Il devait de nouveau arrêter le travail, le pessimisme était de retour et le lendemain lui faisait de nouveau peur.

Alan arriva dans la chambre de Don juste à temps pour voir son plus jeune fils essayait de soutenir son frère avec un bras et tenir la bassine de l'autre pendant que Don vomissait. Alan s'empressa de poser son plateau sur la commode qui était devenu une vraie pharmacie et fit le tour du lit pour enlever la pression du corps de Don sur Charlie. Il s'assit et enroula un bras autour du torse de son aîné en lui chuchotant des mots apaisants dans son oreille bien qu'il suspectait que la fièvre était trop élevée pour que Donnie comprenne ce qu'il disait. Alan était alarmé par sa facilité à retenir le poids de son fils. Sa perte de poids en raison de son manque d'appétit devenait préoccupante. C'était toujours une bataille pour le faire manger un peu. S'il continuait ainsi une alimentation artificielle devra être mise en place. Solution qu'Alan espérait éviter.

Un faible gémissement glissa des lèvres de Don pendant qu'il pendait mollement des bras de son père en essayant de reprendre son souffle. Alan le redressa soigneusement et le recueillit pleinement dans ses bras, la tête de Don reposant sur son épaule. Il essuya sa bouche avec une serviette humide pendant que Charlie préparait un verre d'eau et prenait les médicaments posés sur la commode.

« Il est l'heure de prendre tes comprimés, Donnie. »

Don s'agita et tourna fiévreusement sa tête dans les deux sens, comme pour s'échapper des bras de son père.

« …non »

Alan n'eut aucun mal à le calmer en câlinant sa joue.

« Shhh. Je sais qu'ils te rendent malade mais c'est pour ton bien. »

- « ...'pa. S'il te plaît…non. »

- « Papa, peut-être que pour une fois on pourrait…»

« Non Charlie !» Coupa immédiatement Alan. Il ne voulait pas être aussi autoritaire mais il avait compris ce que Charlie allait dire et il avait peur que ses mots cassent sa résolution déjà assez difficile à tenir. Lui aussi avait mal au cœur en voyant Don dans cet état et s'il y avait un autre moyen que ce traitement lourd il n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde. Mais c'était la seule solution. Ils ne devaient pas laisser leur sensibilité prendre le dessus. Ils avaient réussi à tenir jusqu'ici, ce n'était pas le moment de lâcher. « Nous ne pouvons pas sauter les doses, même une seule fois. Je ne veux rien faire qui puisse compromettre la guérison de Donnie. » Alan termina sa phrase en lançant un regard dur à Charlie jusqu'à ce qu'il soit certain que son fils le suivait toujours.

Charlie réprima un soupir frustré en regardant son frère qui somnolait sur l'épaule d'Alan. Il ne restait jamais longtemps éveillé. Quelques minutes seulement et Don retombait rapidement dans un sommeil lourd, effrayant parfois son père et son frère. Sur l'impulsion, Charlie déposa un baiser sur sa temple. Il n'était pas un adepte des marques d'affections mais peu importe. Tous les moyens étaient bons pour faire savoir à son frère qu'il était aimé. Il secoua sa tête pendant qu'il remettait les médicaments à son père. Alan réveilla son fils et glissa le premier médicament dans sa bouche. Don grogna mais il était trop faible pour se défendre. Charlie souleva sa tête et l'aida à boire. Il pouvait sentir le corps de Donnie tremblait à l'effort d'être maintenu droit pour avaler au fur et à mesure qu'ils l'obligeaient à absorber les comprimés les uns après les autres.

- « C'est bien, Don », félicita Charlie. « Encore le Zofran et c'est fini. »

Alan massa la gorge de son fils épuisé pour l'aider à avaler le dernier comprimé et l'allongea tendrement sur les oreillers pendant que Charlie allait dans la salle de bain laver la bassine et mouiller une autre serviette. Alan réajusta les oreillers pour que son fils soit plus confortable, souriant en remarquant que Donnie l'observait avec ses yeux à moitié ouvert.

« Tu es très courageux, Donnie. Ta mère serait fière de toi. » Chuchota Alan d'une voix enrouée. « Moi, je le suis. »

Don contrôla l'esquisse d'un petit sourire et s'endormit, apaisé par le va-et-vient de la main de son père dans ses cheveux.

« Il dort ? » Demanda Charlie d'une voix basse en s'asseyant sur le lit.

« Oui, » répondit Alan en couvrant Don avec les couvertures. «Au moins il n'est pas malade pendant ce temps-là. »

Charlie opina d'un hochement de tête tandis qu'il rafraichissait son frère en tamponnant son visage et son cou avec la serviette humide.

- « Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si je perdais l'un de vous deux. »

Alan regardait Don en parlant. Ne sachant pas si son père lui parlait ou s'il pensait seulement à haute voix, Charlie resta silencieux en continuant à essuyer la sueur sur le front de Donnie.

« Toi et ton frère êtes ce que j'ai de plus cher au monde. » Cette fois-ci, Alan parlait directement à Charlie. « Je devrais vous le montrer plus souvent. Je sais que je ne le fais pas assez mais je vais changer ça. »

« Papa, nous savons que tu nous aimes. »

« Ce n'est pas suffisant. Je devrais arrêter de faire l'ours. Etre moins bourru et plus affectueux. »

« Nous ne sommes pas le genre de famille à se faire des câlins. »

« C'est pour les filles, » marmonna Don en ouvrant à grand-peine ses yeux.

« Excuses-nous, Donnie. Nous ne voulions pas te réveiller. » S'excusa Alan en se mordant la lèvre.

« …pas grave. J'en ai assez de dormir de toute façon. Je devrais avoir la médaille d'or du sommeil. »

« Tu as besoin de te reposer pour aller mieux. » Lui rappela Charlie. « Tu iras mieux bientôt. »

«Ça ne sera pas assez tôt. » Déplora Don. « Papa, le génie a raison. Nous savons que tu nous aimes. »

« Tout de même. Sérieusement, les garçons, j'ai conscience que je ne vous dis pas assez que je vous aime. Ne me dites pas le contraire parce que c'est la vérité. Votre mère vous le disait tout le temps. C'était naturel pour elle. Comme c'était naturel pour elle de vous prendre dans ses bras lorsque vous aviez besoin de réconfort ou seulement parce qu'elle en avait envie. Moi je ne sais pas faire ça. Parfois, souvent même, je veux le faire. Surtout lorsque je vois la déception sur vos visages après une affaire particulièrement dure. Mais, je ne sais pas pourquoi, je ne le fais pas. Peut-être que je n'ose pas ou que je suis trop macho. En fait je n'en sais rien. » Soupira Alan.

Dans un mouvement péniblement lent, Don parvint à sortir son bras de sous les couvertures et le posa sur celui de son père.

- « Papa, tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Je te le répète, nous savons que tu nous aimes. Tu n'as pas besoin de le prouver. Nous savons que nous pouvons compter sur toi. Tu te plies toujours en quatre pour que nous ne manquions de rien. Et…» La gorge de Don se noua avec émotion en repensant à cette fois où son père l'avait laissé pleurer sur son épaule, juste avant l'opération. «Et puis, rappelles-toi, tu n'as pas hésité à me prendre dans tes bras lorsque j'en avais besoin. » Don avait encore beaucoup de choses à dire mais ses forces l'abandonnaient une nouvelle fois. Il n'oubliera jamais tous les gestes tendres de son père qui n'ont cessé de se multiplier depuis le début de sa maladie. Ainsi que ceux de son frère. Même s'ils n'étaient pas le genre de famille qui aimait les embrassades, Don appréciait tous ces contacts doux. Ils lui donnaient l'envie de continuer à se battre. Son frère et son père les appréciaient autant que de lui. Don était trop faible pour renvoyer la faveur mais il se promit de les remercier plus tard, lorsqu'il se sentira mieux. _Si je me sens mieux_. Peut-être autour d'un délicieux dîner dans un très bon restaurant sur la Marina, en terrasse pour pouvoir admirer le coucher du soleil.

- « Don a raison, papa. Même si tu ne nous montres pas que tu nous aimes en faisant des câlins, tu le fais autrement. »

- « Ouais, en cuisinant des rumstecks avec ta sauce au vin. »

- « Et en faisant ton lapin à la moutarde. » Ajouta Charlie, les papilles gustatives en éveil.

- « Beaucoup de moutarde. » Précisa Don même si la mention de toute cette nourriture lui donnait la nausée. Mais c'était important la moutarde.

- « Vous êtes deux hommes merveilleux. » Avec des yeux piquants, Alan honora ses fils d'un regard aimant. « En tout cas, ça me rassure de voir que dès qu'il s'agit de nourriture, vous êtes bien mes fils. »

« On peut arrêter de parler de nourriture, maintenant ? » Gémit Donnie, de plus en plus écœuré par l'idée de manger. Son estomac était sur le point de le faire savoir s'ils n'arrêtaient pas tout de suite.

Don ne nota pas les regards d'inquiétudes que s'échangeaient Alan et Charlie et retira les couvertures mais son frère l'en empêcha en les remettant.

« …chaud ! »

« Tu dois rester couvert. » Riposta Charlie sur un ton ferme. « Mais je peux ouvrir un peu la fenêtre, si tu veux. »

« Ce serait gentil. » Remercia Donnie en fermant les yeux.

Alan devança Charlie et se leva pour ouvrir la fenêtre. C'était une belle journée ensoleillée. Un temps idéal pour jouer au base-ball. _Je me demande quand Donnie pourra de nouveau tenir une batte, p_ensa amèrement Alan en ouvrant la fenêtre. Il fut étonné de voir un papillon aux couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel attendre sur le rebord une ouverture pour se faufiler dans la chambre. Il l'observa tournoyer quelques instants avant de se poser sur l'oreiller de son fils qui s'était rendormi. Cette vue lui redonna du baume au cœur. Peut-être que le pouvoir des papillons n'était pas une simple légende.

_A suivre _


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13 : **

La soirée était agréable, comme toutes les soirées chaudes d'été mais celle-ci avait une saveur particulière. En langage viticole, on dirait d'elle qu'elle a le raffinement et la perfection d'un millésime. La lumière du coucher du soleil enveloppait dans un voile orangé, teinté d'ocre, les bateaux amarrés dans la marina et dessinait des étoiles brillantes sur la surface de l'eau. Il faisait ni trop chaud, ni trop froid. A peine un léger brun de vent chatouillant agréablement les cheveux. Les rires sur la terrasse du restaurant se mêlaient au clapotis des vagues offrant une ambiance légère et bon enfant.

Pour Alan, cette soirée avait le goût du plus grand millésime de tous les temps. Il était sur un petit nuage planant constamment sur Donnie. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à détacher son regard de son fils aîné qui riait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire avec David, Megan et Colby. Larry et Amita n'étaient pas en reste. Seul Charlie semblait soucieux. Un an s'était écoulé depuis la fin de la chimiothérapie. Don en était ressorti affaibli mais les traitements avaient fonctionnés. La tumeur avait disparu. Elle faisait presque parti de l'histoire ancienne ce soir même si son souvenir était encore frais dans tous les esprits. Alan ferma un instant les yeux pour mieux se délecter du sourire dans la voix de son Don. Son magnifique sourire radieux lui avait manqué. Il devenait de plus en plus fréquent ces dernières semaines. Aux dires de Charlie, Robin Brooks y serait pour beaucoup. Et à certains moments même, comme à cet instant, son beau regard noir pétillait l'insouciance, la joie de vivre à l'état pur. Alan serait comblé si sa défunte épouse partageait son bonheur à ses côtés. Margaret lui manquait énormément, certains jours beaucoup plus que d'autres, comme aujourd'hui même si au fond de lui il était certain qu'elle les regardait de là-haut.

Alan rouvrit ses yeux pour les poser une fois de plus sur son fils qui s'étouffait à force de rire des blagues de David et de Colby. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il fallait qu'il le regarde, encore et encore. Avant que Donnie reparte vivre dans son appartement et à son insu, il entrait dans sa chambre et l'observait dormir avant d'aller se coucher, comme pour s'assurer que son garçon était bien là, avec lui, vivant et prêt à affronter la vie qui s'ouvrait de nouveau devant lui. Il avait été si près de le perdre. Alan avait surpris Charlie faire la même chose certains soirs. La respiration régulière de Donnie avait aussi un effet apaisant sur son cadet. C'était leur secret à tous les deux, certains que Don verrouillerait sa porte s'il s'en rendait compte. Du moins c'était ce qu'ils croyaient. Don s'en était aperçu. Pas au tout début, seulement lorsque Charlie avait commencé à faire la même chose que leur père. Si Alan était aussi silencieux qu'un chat, Charlie, lui, se montrait aussi silencieux qu'un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine. Donnie n'avait rien dit et continuait à se laisser bercer dans les bras de Morphée. Sentir que son père et son frère veillaient sur lui était un sentiment qu'il n'aurait jamais cru apprécier avant sa maladie.

Entre deux éclats de rire, les yeux de Don rencontrèrent ceux de son père. Alan lui fit un clin d'œil que Don lui rendit. Don fit une pause dans son ivresse joyeuse en repensant à quel point il était chanceux pour avoir une famille et des amis aussi merveilleux. Il aurait perdu contre la tumeur s'il n'avait pas eu leur appui de tous les instants. Jamais ils ne l'avaient lâché. Ils avaient combattu la maladie avec lui 24 heures sur 24, 7 jours sur 7, et pas seulement cinq minutes en passant rapidement prendre des nouvelles dans la journée. Il leur en était reconnaissant. C'est pour cela qu'il les avait tous invités ce soir, pour leur montrer sa gratitude.

Cette soirée lui faisait un bien fou. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps il se sentait détendu. Enfin il était comme tout le monde. Il pouvait s'amuser sans se dire que c'était peut-être la dernière fois. C'était si bon de se sentir revivre. Après avoir passé de long mois à s'adapter sans cesse à la vie, à ne pouvoir faire aucun projet sur plus de quelques jours, penser à ce qu'il pourra faire pour ses prochaines vacances lui faisait une sensation bizarre mais ô combien délicieuse, même si parfois il lui arrivait de penser que ce voyage de cancer ne se terminera jamais. Une part d'incertitude était toujours là. Au cours de l'année qui venait de s'écouler, Don avait dû faire une IRM tous les trois mois, et, pendant les années qui viennent, il devra en passer une tous les six mois. Chacune d'elles lui ont donné une grande anxiété et les prochaines ne seront pas différentes. Dans l'intervalle, lorsqu'il n'avait pas de maux de tête, Donnie se sentait si bien qu'il en oubliait totalement sa maladie. Mais à l'approche de chaque échéance, sa crainte revenait. Si les images n'étaient pas bonnes, cela voulait dire récidive de la tumeur et menace de mort. A chaque mal de tête aussi il s'inquiétait. Et si c'était la tumeur qui revenait ? Le docteur Thomson lui avait dit qu'avec un glioblastome on ne peut jamais être certain qu'il ne reviendra pas et qu'il devra vivre avec cette pensée quotidiennement. Mais ce n'était pas l'intention de Don. Il n'allait pas laisser ce poison gâchait le restant de sa vie. Certainement pas. Il mettra toute sa volonté pour ne pas y penser tous les jours, mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Il allait embrasser la vie à pleine dent, peu importe ce que pouvaient bien lui dire les médecins. Il allait apprendre à revivre normalement avec son père, son frère, ses amis. Et Robin.

Charlie ne parvenait pas à se détendre. Il appréciait la soirée mais son nœud à l'estomac ne le quittait pas. Don allait mieux, ses derniers contrôles revenaient négatifs mais Charlie vivait toujours dans la peur de le perdre. En secret, il s'était rendu dans un groupe de soutien destiné aux patients atteints de cancer et leurs familles. Lorsqu'il s'était replongé dans les souvenirs de sa mère, la veille de l'opération, il avait trouvé une vieille brochure de ce groupe auquel étaient allés ses parents lors de la maladie de Margaret. Il ne savait pas comment aider son frère alors il avait pensé que ce serait une bonne chose d'aller à une des réunions hebdomadaires. Il s'y était fait discret. Il était resté assis sur une chaise au fond de la salle et avait écouté d'une oreille attentive les témoignages des malades et anciens malades, ainsi que ceux des familles qui avaient perdus leurs proches. Il ne regrettait pas d'y être allé. Cela lui avait permis de mieux comprendre ce que traverser son frère mais il avait aussi écouté des témoignages dont il aimerait aujourd'hui ne jamais avoir entendu. Une femme avait perdu son mari sept mois après son opération, semblable à celle de Don. Un père avait perdu son fils trois ans après l'opération, la même que Don. Une mère également. La fille de cette dernière est partie rejoindre les étoiles de la même façon, plus de quatre ans après la fin de la chimiothérapie. Au départ, les contrôles étaient négatifs. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de la tumeur. La vie reprenait son cours normal jusqu'à ce que les symptômes réapparaissent et emportent l'être aimé.

Larry qui avait remarqué le silence inhabituel de Charlie lui chuchota à l'oreille un vers latin du poète Horace :

« Carpe Diem

Songeur, Charlie regarda Larry avec un froncement de sourcils avant de comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire. Il reporta son regard sur son frère, toujours en train de plaisanter. Carpe Diem. « Cueille le jour présent, en te fiant le moins possible au lendemain. »

« Savoures le présent de Don, Charles. Tires-en tous les bénéfices. Ne t'inquiètes ni du jour, ni de l'heure de sa mort. »

Mais ce n'est pas comme cela que Charlie fonctionnait. Ce n'était pas d'une locution latine dont il avait besoin mais de données. D'un certain côté, il regrettait l'intervention d'Amita dans ses calculs. Si elle ne l'avait pas arrêté, aujourd'hui il saurait quelle était l'espérance de vie de Donnie. Il saurait combien de temps il lui restait à vivre. Il saurait à quoi s'attendre. Il pourrait s'y préparer pour pouvoir faire face lorsque le moment tant redouté viendra. Néanmoins, malgré son besoin permanent des nombres, Charlie parvenait quelquefois à s'en détacher. A présent, il ne voyait pas toujours le monde qu'à travers ses maths. Peut-être était-ce dû à l'âge ou peut-être était-ce parce qu'il côtoyait depuis trop longtemps le monde de Don. Quoi qu'il en soit, il ne regardait plus le monde de la même façon. Il y avait les maths et leur précision et il y avait le monde réel et ses inconnues. Charlie se souvenait d'une phrase de son père : « Il m'a fallu trente ans pour apprendre à vivre avec Charlie le surdoué. Maintenant je vais devoir apprendre à vivre avec Charlie le sage. » S'il y avait un moment propice où il fallait réellement être Charlie le sage, c'était bien aujourd'hui. Larry avait raison. Il devait oublier les nombres et profiter pleinement de chaque instant que la vie lui offrait avec son frère. Il ne devait pas penser à ce qui arrivera demain, ou n'arrivera pas. Après tout, à la réunion il y avait une jeune fille qui avait eu une tumeur cérébrale à l'âge de dix ans. Aujourd'hui, quinze ans plus tard, elle avait vingt cinq ans et se porter comme un charme, alors que les médecins lui avaient donnés deux ans grand maximum.

« Tu te souviens lorsque je suis revenu de ma mission avec la NASA ?»

« Un peu que je m'en souviens. Tu te promenais partout avec ce truc bizarre autour du cou. »

« Et lorsque nous étions à la plage, tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit ?»

« Larry, tu m'as dit beaucoup de chose ce jour-là. Que le soleil se levait toutes les 90 minutes dans une station orbitale, que tu trouvais les nuits extrêmement exquises et réconfortantes depuis ton retour sur terre, que tu as eu ton premier télescope à trois ans, que tu étais le président honoraire du club de fusée en CM2, et j'en passe. »

« Je t'ai aussi dit que la beauté et la fragilité sur terre était telle que j'en avais le souffle coupé. »

« Oui, je m'en rappelle. » Répondit Charlie, pensif, le regard tourné vers Don.

Larry posa sa main sur l'avant bras de son jeune ami pour l'inciter à le regarder. Certains qu'il avait toute son attention, il pesa ses mots soigneusement.

« Je veux que tu connaisses ce sentiment incroyable, Charles. Je veux que tu le vives, que tu le respires. Je veux qu'il soit ton oxygène. Je veux que tu savoures, que tu te régales à n'en plus pouvoir de tous les moments que tu passes avec Don. Je veux que tu aies le souffle coupé à chaque fois que tu entends sa voix, à chaque fois que son regard croise le tient, à chaque fois qu'il sourit. Je me souviens t'avoir dit que j'avais peur qu'un jour je m'y habitue et que cette perception s'évanouisse. Et bien il s'avère que mes craintes étaient infondées. Elle est toujours là, toujours aussi palpitante. Crois-moi, Charles, c'est la plus belle et la plus intense des émotions que quelqu'un puisse ressentir. Partage-là avec ton frère. C'est le plus beau cadeau que tu puisses lui faire.»

Charlie avait la gorge serrée par l'émotion. Il reporta son attention sur Don et s'aperçut que ce dernier le regarder avec inquiétude. Les yeux brillants de son petit frère ne lui avaient pas échappés. Charlie lui adressa un sourire rassurant. Les mots de Larry étaient percutants. Ils lui donnaient envie de pleurer et de rire en même temps. Ils lui donnaient envie de prendre son frère dans ses bras. Ils lui donnaient envie de prendre le plus beau bateau de la Marina et faire le tour du monde avec Don sans penser à rien d'autre qu'à s'amuser. Peut-être que la guérison de Donnie n'était qu'un moment de répit que la maladie voulait bien leur laisser mais Charlie comptait bien en profiter pleinement. Il donnera tout son oxygène à son frère adoré.

« Merci Larry. »

« Il n'y a pas de quoi, Charles. » Répondit le physicien en tapotant l'avant-bras de Charlie. « Et n'oublies pas. Carpe Diem. »

« Oui. Carpe Diem. Tu peux me faire confiance, jamais je n'oublierai. »

Charlie fit tinter son couteau sur son verre pour attirer l'attention et leva son verre en direction de Don qui commençait à rougir d'embarras heureux, comprenant ce que son jeune frère était sur le point de faire.

« Je voudrais que l'on porte un toast en l'honneur de Don, le meilleur des frères !»

Alan, Megan, David, Colby, Amita et Larry imitèrent Charlie en levant aussi leurs verres.

- « A DON ! »

**Fin **

**Musique****: John Mayer, « Say »**

_Voilà, c'est fini. J'espère que vous avez apprécié l'histoire jusqu'à sa fin._

_Fanncis, Cris, Synbou, Atchoum, Misaki 12, Andalousia, Joy, Barna, Lolinoue, Onsteller : (je pense avoir oublier personne) : un immense merci pour tous vos messages. _

_Et vous, lecteurs silencieux, j'espère que vous aussi vous avez aimé l'histoire et passé un bon moment. _


End file.
